My Other Halfa 2: The Next
by JHaywire
Summary: We've returned with Danny, Rachel, Sam, Joel, and Tucker! They've just graduated high school! In this story, the romance increases, as well as the comedy and action.But, the question is, pink or blue? Read the first one, if you haven't already!ReadxReview
1. Intro

Hey, it's DPfreak811. If you remember, in my last story, My Other Halfa, Danny Fenton met another half-ghost named Rachel Carson. They fell in love, and kicked ghost-butt side-by-side with Sam Manson and Tucker Foley.

Their relationship took a turn when Rachel was kidnapped by an evil ghost named Donias, and was on the brink of death. Danny's last request to her, after he destroyed Donias, was that she would marry him, if she lived. She agreed to this, knowing she wasn't going to make it. She died in his arms.

But then, Danny used his new powers to save her and bring her back to life. Everyone was happy, and Rachel agreed to marry him if he was still in love with her by the time the reached their first year of college. Sam, Tucker, Rachel, and Danny all remained extremely close and worked together to survive the obstacles of adolescence.

In my new Fanfic, the sequel to My Other Halfa, My Other Halfa 2, they have graduated high school. Tucker is going out with Valerie Grey. Sam and Joel are still together. Dash and Paulina were still popular and going out. And, best of all, Rachel and Danny were still madly in love, and fighting ghost.

Now, the real question is………………………………………..

PINK OR BLUE?

Listen to me. If you haven't read the first My Other Halfa, you are not eligible to read the sequel! Honestly, if I wanted you to read the sequel before the first book, I would have made this one my first story…...which wouldn't make any sense at all. Just heed my warning! You will be upset to read the sequel before the first one. I've got to stop talking…..

But seriously, if you never read May Other Halfa, you better get started so you can read this one!

All right, the first chapter should be up soon. And, when it is, please read and review. It means a lot to me when people tell me what they like so far about my story!

Well, as I have always, always said…..

ON TO THE NEXT!!


	2. Chapter 1: Graduation

YES!! Here is the first chapter of My Other Halfa 2. I am really ecstatic at the moment. My mind is whirring with ideas and plans, and I think I have a new obsessive-compulsion disorder: writing! Well, I hope this one turns out as well-composed as the other one.

Get Ready!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Graduation caps floated around the hugging students. Amity Park's Casper High School seniors had finally made it to the end. And college was just nearing the corner.

Daniel Fenton, a.k.a Danny Phantom, and Rachel Carson, a.k.a Angel of Penance, ghost heroes of Amity Park, ran hand-in-hand over to their closest and most loving friends: Tucker Foley, and his girlfriend Valerie Grey, and Sam Manson, and her boyfriend Joel Olsen. The group met, nearly crashing into the kissing couple Dashiell Roberts and Paulina Sanchez. Jumping and hugging his friends, Danny shouted over the crowed:

"We did it! We made it! We aren't dying, like the other seniors said would happen!" He gave Tucker a high-five and shook Joel's hand. Hugging Valerie and Sam all at once, he said softly, "We've made it this far. Kicking ghost butt side-by-side, and facing tough influences of high school!" When he pulled away, her eyes watered as she remembered the day she found out Danny's secret.

Flashback

"Ugh!" Valerie was slammed to the ground bye Danny Phantom's ecto-blast.

"Stop bugging me!" Danny shouted landing on the ground near her.

"Stay away from Tucker and Sam, ghost boy!" She shouted, slowly standing up. Rachel floated by Sam.

"This really isn't necessary..." Sam muttered under her breath to Rachel.

"Why are you protecting us anyway, Val?" Tucker said, helping her up.

"Tucker, you're a good friend, and I need to help people in danger!" She held her head.

Tucker sighed, "Nothing more than a friend?" He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.

Valerie slapped her fore head, then lunged at Tucker, pushing him to the ground, in a kiss.

"Holy cow!" Danny shouted. So in shocked, he changed to human form and plunged to the ground. "Oomph!" He landed hard on his arm. Valerie stopped kissing Tucker and jerked her head in the direction of where Danny fell. "You're-you're!" She stuttered, getting up off of Tucker, who was in a daze. Danny realized what happened.

"Oops..."

Rachel transformed and landed in between the two. "Let's just-" She was cut off by Valerie's cries.

"You, too?"

Rachel nodded and continued, "Let's just go back to my place and have cookies so we can discuss and explain everything."

End Flashback

Valerie sighed.

Sam ran over to Joel, jumping into his arms, and smothering him with kisses. Joel laughed and returned the kisses, then getting hit in the head with a cap. Danny and Rachel laughed at the expression on his face. Then Rachel turned to Danny.

"So, what are you doing later?" She said as his arms swung around her waist. He laughed.

"Mom and Dad are just making a dinner, but after eleven tonight, I all yours!" He nuzzled his face in her neck. She sighed deeply, releasing a wisp of blue, ghost sense.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"So, it's settled. You and I both got accepted to Amity Park University, and we're both going there." Danny said, holding himself up over Rachel, as they lay on her bed.

"That sounds like a plan. House or dorms?" She asked him.

Danny thought for a moment. His eyes brightened. "Well, ever since you and I decided to get married, I sort of-well- saved some money...and there's this little apartment near the college..." His voice trailed off.

Rachel gasped. "Danny! You didn't!" He nodded and she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his cheek. "You bought us an apartment." She whispered in his ear. She then fiddled with the ring on her finger, smiling. Danny grinned and jumped off the bed. Startled by his action, Rachel sat up fast.

"What are you-," She was cut off by Danny scooping her up in his arms. He turned half ghost, and flew her out the window, bridal style.

"Danny where are you taking me?!" She said, her tank-top and baggy pants whipping in the breeze.

"His eyes flashed their full, bright green color. Ever since he got his new powers in freshman year, he was able to control his eyes in what ever way he wanted.

"We're going to see our home." Soon enough, they reached a four-story building, and flew through the wall on the fourth floor. They landed in an empty, but good-sized apartment.

"Danny, it's perfect!' Rachel said jumping out of Danny's arms, looking around. They were both standing in front of their front door. When they would walk through the door, they would already be in the living room. Through a door frame on their right, was a kitchen. To their left, a hall way led to two bedrooms, with beds already in them. One room, a sized bed that could barely fit Rachel and the other room, which had a bed that was...

"Queen sized," Rachel said under her breath. Danny caught the happy expression on her face and smirked.

"This is _our _room," He said, sliding his arms up and down hers. The emphases he put on the "our" part of his statement gave Rachel mad chills. She shivered.

"Danny, it's perfect. When do we move in?" She asked turning to him.

Danny checked his watch. "Right about...now." He said. Rachel's ghost sense went off, and she turned around. Flying through the ceiling, came a sixteen and a half year old ghost girl.

"Rachel," Danny started, "This is my cousin, Dani, the one I told you about." He walked over to Dani and hugged her. "How's it going, cuz?"

"She smiled, hugging him in return, then shrugging off his arm. "Well, it's going. Better in fact! I am so happy for you!" She said shaking Rachel's hand.

"Danny I'm confused. What do you mean we're moving now?" Rachel said smiling greatly. Then, Dani's hands stretched out in front of her, glowing a bright blue color. After a short amount of time, a ton of furniture and boxes landed in perfect spots, all over the house. Comforters were put on the beds, couches where they were supposed to be, even boxes of their things went into drawers and cabinets, including food.

"This is AMAZING!!" Rachel jumped onto Danny, and they collapsed on the floor, laughing. Dani laughed along, and said, "You're VERY welcome!" Then Rachel noticed a small black book. It was her diary.

"Oh! My-uh..." She started. Danny lifted an eyebrow as the black book floated into Rachel's hands. She stood up, clutching it.

"Your diary?" Dani asked.

"How did you know it was my diary?!"Rachel asked, pulling Danny to his feet.

Dani laughed. "Well, it says the word diary right on the front cover."

"Can I read it?" Danny asked reaching out for the book. Rachel hid it under her arm. "I will, but not right now. I haven't finished it!" She ran out of the room, and hid the book under the couch. Danny floated into the room, Dani following behind. He flew into the kitchen opening the fridge.

"Yay! Food!" Danny said, closing the fridge. "You got everything for us, Dani!"

Dani began to fly up through the ceiling. "I have to go now, but I'll see you guys around, alright?" She waved, as did Danny and Rachel, then disappeared through the ceiling.

"She is really great," Danny said. He scooped Rachel up bridal style again.

"Danny, I can just fly," Rachel said as they, too, flew through the ceiling, and floated towards the sky.

He laughed, "I know. I like holding you better." The apartment seemed to be close to home, because they were already there. Danny lay Rachel on her bed.

"I told my parents about moving in together, and about the marriage." Danny said, laying on top of her.

"You did? So did, I, except for moving in. But they probably expect that to be coming around soon." Rachel said, stroking Danny's cheek. He kissed her neck, making her giggle. He kissed her all the way up to her ear ad whispered,

"So, what do you think of _our_ bedroom?" He put emphases on "our" once again. Rachel sighed as his voice tickled her ear.

"I love the idea. But, do you-want-um..."Rachel couldn't find the right words.

"Want what?" Danny asked, holding her hand.

"Do you want to have kids? I mean, when you're ready of course..." She looked away.

Danny's eyes lit up. Of course he wanted kids. He was the kind of fatherly guy. He thought Rachel would be an amazing mother.

And that's exactly what he told her.

She forced her mouth on his, hands on his cheeks. Danny fiercely kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Then, he pulled away, and in one swift motion, was already out the window with her in his arms again.

"Danny!" Rachel was startled. She didn't bother asking where they were going, because in warp-speed time...

They were in Danny's room.

Danny lay underneath Rachel this time, and she was grinning immensely.

"You wanted to go to my house on day, remember?" Danny whispered, nervous his sister might hear them.

Rachel lay down on Danny's chest. "Thank you, Danny. For everything." She whispered back to him. Danny changed back to human form, locking his door with a quick laser beam.

'Just in case Jazz comes in. I'll fly you home early tomorrow morning. You're sleeping over." He said wrapping his arms around an obviously happy Rachel.

For once everything was perfect.

But, they didn't know that what was about to happen to them, would drastically put their lives at stake.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

How did you like it so far? Well, I have everything planned so, all I want you to do is...

READ AND REVIEW!! I love you all. And I love love love love love My Chemical Romance, my favorite band. Random...

Oh, and I have a question (and it's my motto):

Someone gives you the chance to live forever. The question is, what do you live for?


	3. Chapter 2: Spending Time

So, this is chapter two. I apologize for the inconvenience, I had quite a lot to do! But I am happy to say, that the story is moving along nicely, and I am all yours!

On to the next!!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Beep, beep, beep! Beep, beep, beep! Beep, bee-!

Slam! Rachel smacked an annoying alarm clock off her nightstand. It was ten a.m. She turned over, not opening her eyes, and thinking about Danny. Then, her eyes shot open.

"Danny?" She said, bolting upright. She looked around. She was back in her own room, not Danny's.

_Danny must've taken me back here when I was sleeping! _Rachel pouted.

She got out of her bed, and started her shower.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny's eyes opened slowly. He groaned as he remembered he brought Rachel back to her house around two in the morning. Such a disappointing moment it was…..

It became a little less disappointing, though, as he lay her down on her bed. She was out cold, so she wouldn't know that he stayed for a couple more hours just to watch her sleep.

He had lay next to her, stroking her cheek, and yawning every so often. She was a restless sleeper, talking in her sleep sometimes. He had never noticed her talk before because he normally slept when she slept. But last night he was wide awake, and happy to just be near her. She didn't talk much, but once in a while, she would softly say Danny's name. He loved it when this happened, because he knew she was dreaming about him.

Danny sighed and got out of bed, pulling on a pair of jeans. He sleepily dragged himself down the stairs, forgetting a shirt, and sitting at the dinning room table.

"Good morning Danny!" Jazz said pleasantly, pouring syrup on her pancakes.

Maddie Fenton turned from the stove to hand her son a stack of pancakes. "Whatever you're doing today, don't forget a shirt!" Danny ate his pancakes, and ran up the stairs to grab is tee-shirt.

"What exactly are you doing today, son?" Jack Fenton called up to Danny from the living room.

"Uh, I think I going to fly-I mean walk- over to Rachel's, and maybe drive to the-um- beach." He said, hopping back down the stairs. He and Rachel would fly to wherever they wanted to go, of course, but his mother and father couldn't know that.

"Why don't you take you're mother's car?" Jack asked as Danny had just made it to the front door.

"Darn it!" He muttered under his breath. He quickly thought of an answer. He opened the door, and as he stepped out, he said, "We're taking Rachel's mother's car, Dad! See you later!" He slammed the door behind him, and ran down the street, as fast as he could. He then jumped into the air, changing into Danny Phantom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel finished her shower, and put her hair up in a ponytail. She wrapped her towel around her, and went to her closet. She was just pulling out some jeans and a red tank-top, when she heard a knock on her window.

She jumped startled and looked at it. She saw Danny waving, then raising his eyebrow, and biting his lip. Rachel looked down at herself.

"Oh gees!" She said, realizing she was still wrapped in her bath towel. She ran with her clothes into the bathroom and got dressed. She came out to see Danny sitting on her windowsill, in the outside of her window. She ran over and opened it, her face beet red.

"Sorry 'bout that…" She said as Danny floated into the room. She wondered.

Why didn't he just phase in while he had the chance? Danny was smiling to himself, looking to the side, and was too, beet red. _Oh, _Rachel thought to herself, _he's is such a good boy…_

"So," She said, breaking the very awkward silence, "You brought me back to my room, so I could sleep all alone."

Danny landed in front of her, quickly kissing her on her lips. "You weren't alone the whole night…" He smirked, wrapping her in a bone crushing hug.

Rachel laughed, "Danny, what's going on with you? You're being so-well-lovable!" Danny squeezed her tighter.

"I'm not lovable all of the time?" he pouted. She laughed again.

"No, no, of course you are. You're immensely lovable. You're just being extra lovable!"

"I can't help it Rachel! I'm so crazy about you!" He scooped her up.

"Oh, Danny, you are so corny sometimes!" She lay her head under his neck, and slid her arms around his neck. "Where are we going this time?"

"Somewhere real special." He flew out the window. Rachel closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze. She loved to fly, but being in Danny's arms was worth so much more.

She reopened her eyes, and looked up at Danny. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight, as did his pearly white hair. She sighed. He looked at her, his head cocked to one side.

"What are you thinking?" He said. Rachel took her first finger and ran it down his cheek.

"I'm thinking about you."

Danny smiled and slowly descended to the ground. Rachel looked away from Danny to see where they were. They had landed in a gazebo, right on the beach.

It was decorated with white flowers, and white ribbons draped along the edges. Danny changed into human form, still holding Rachel. He laughed at the look on Rachel's face.

"Is this-is this where-?" Rachel stammered.

"Yeah, this is where we are going to be married." He said, laying his head on hers, and holding her closer. "I took care of everything! I even told…" He gulped, "I even told you're parents."

Rachel snapped her head up. "What? What happened? How'd they take it? What'd they say?!" Danny laughed harder.

"Well I called them on my cell on my way over. I talked to your dad, since your parents don't work with each other. Your dad is going to tell your mom, if he hasn't already. But, he took it well, I guess…" His voice trailed off.

"You guess?" Rachel squeaked.

"Well, he was fine with it. He just-uh-the entire time we talked, every word he said was one syllable." Danny blushed and Rachel giggled.

"You are some guy, Danny!" She kissed his cheek. Danny's ghost sense went off,

"Well, I try my best!"

He suddenly flew up towards the sky. Rachel tightened her grip on him. Danny flew over the ocean, and went low enough for Rachel to cautiously and slowly glide her hand across the water. She giggled and quickly returned her arm back to it's previous position around his neck.

Danny sighed and turned back to the direction of the beach. They flew over the gazebo, over the sand, and then the streets. He went invisible, so the people below could not see them.

They soon reached a local astronomy tower and landed on the roof.

"What are we doing here?" Rachel asked as Danny finally set her on her feet.

"We're here so that when it gets dark, we can look at the sky for no apparent reason." Danny said smirking. The sky was already darkening, and it was only six p.m.

Stupid daylight savings time! Rachel thought to herself. Time went by so fast when she was with Danny.

They watched the sun disappear behind some nearby trees, then lay down on the spot they were originally standing on. Danny changed back to his human form, and scooted over so Rachel could put her head on his chest. Now the only lights visible where the stars, and their ghost senses.

"So pretty," Rachel breathed, looking at the stars.

"Yes you are, Rachel." He laughed while Rachel smacked his chest.

"You just ruined the moment, Daniel Fenton." Then she laughed. "So, have you planned the date in which I will become Rachel Fenton?"

"Way ahead of you. I now you don't really want an enormous extravaganza, and I know that you want to be married quickly. So how about a week from now? Too fast? Too late?" He asked anxiously.

"Danny it's fine. It's only our parents, your sister, and our friends, anyway. The date is perfect!" Danny laughed and relaxed.

They had lay there in silence for a long time.

The silence ended, as Rachel and Danny kissed passionately and emotionally in the pitch black darkness.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDP

How'd you like it? I am really sorry about the wait. I think this chapter was pretty good, for doing it at midnight! Please review! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can. You won't be disappointed!

DPfreak811


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding Day

Alrighty- the next couple of chapters...well watch out because I am trying to get a move on. Sorry about the fasts forward, but there will be flash backs, and this chapter will be worth it. TRUST ME! I just think if I separate the events, it might be about 50 chapters long. I'll make it long if you want...

Forget it, here is the chapter, get over it haha!

This one's for my buddies. And Crazee, for helping me with the intro, you're the bestest!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_I think I'm going to faint, _Rachel thought to herself.

Jazz was patting Rachel's back."Don't worry. You'll do fine. You'll look beautiful, my brother will look handsome, and everyone will be happy." She said reassuringly.

"What if I forget what to do?" Rachel asked, taking deep breaths.

"You won't forget." Jazz put a blonde curl behind Rachel's ear. "Look at me. You _will_ do fine. Everyone is happy for you." She paused. "Well, your mother isn't that happy, but at least she came." Rachel jerked her head up.

"My-my mother came to the wedding?" Rachel stammered, tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

Flashback

"Mom, I love him, and nothing will change that!" Rachel screamed at her mother.

"You are too young! This is exactly what happened to your Aunt Teresa! She married at eighteen, and now she is divorced.!" Rachel's mother yelled back. Rachel explained what Danny had said to her in freshman year. Her mother paused after the story ended. Then, she spoke.

"This boy really likes you doesn't he..." Her voice trailed off. Rachel nodded. Her mother spoke again, whispering this time,

"I still don't approve..." She left the room. Rachel dropped into a chair and sobbed.

End Flashback

"Are you sure she's here?" Rachel asked, wiping her eyes.

"Yes, yes I'm sure! Stop crying! You're ruining your pretty face!" Jazz said, starting to redo Rachel's makeup. Rachel giggled. She was gorgeous. Jazz sis a wonderful job on her, even though she wasn't allowed to see herself until Jazz was through with her. She was wearing a flowing and long, sparkling white strapless wedding gown. Her veil draped over her hair, now curled. She was holding white roses in her lap.

"There!" Jazz said, finishing with Rachel's eyes. "Now you can see yourself. I put the mirror right outside your bedroom." Rachel hopped off the chair and ran out her door.

"Jazz, you're amazing." She whispered. But instead of hearing Jazz's voice from her bedroom, she heard someone else's.

"Knock, knock!" It was Danny. Rachel gasped, still on the other side of the wall. She heard another gasp coming form the room.

"Out, out, OUT!" Jazz shouted. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding! Shoo! Go away, Danny!"

"Alright, gees! Just wanted to stop by! I'm flying to the wedding, you know!" Danny said.

"OUT!" Jazz said one, final time.

"Fine. But Rachel?" Danny called, as Rachel was still outside the door.

"Yeah, Danny?" She called back.

"I'll see you at the alter."

Rachel smiled to herself. "See you there." She squeaked. She heard a gust of wind, and knew Danny was gone. She walked back into the room.

"How does he look?" Rachel asked softly. Jazz sighed.

"You are going to be very happy when you see him. Now we'd better get going." She said, straightening her green bridesmaid gown. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Rachel choked o a sob. Jazz shook her head.

"_Please_ don't make me have to redo your makeup again!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The wind whipped in Danny's face.

"My last few minutes of being single." He said to himself. He laughed remembering the bachelor party Tucker had thrown for him.

Flashback

"Danny-hic!- you have to start having some-hic!-fun, dude!" Tucker said, his eyes rolling around.

Danny was on Tucker's couch, watching his guy friends having fun. He laughed.

"Tucker, I think you had too much to drink." He said, grabbing his arm and pulling him onto the couch to sit.

"I need nap. Valerie wants a new puppy." Tucker's words were slurred as he fell asleep on the couch.

"He's delirious." Danny said to himself. He wasn't going to drink the night before his wedding. Tucker even hired a girl to serve drinks to the guys, and this girl continuously flirted with Danny. But Danny ignored her, not caring about anything that was going on and only thinking about Rachel. Not the most fun party he had ever been to.

"Lighten up, Danny!" Joel said, as the waitress began to flirt with him. "It's your last night of being single, and you haven't even had one drink yet!"

"Sam won't be happy about you flirting with the waitress, Joel. What if she found out? And I know you get easily frightened by Sam!" Danny threatened.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would."

Joel shoved the girl away and walked over to Danny. "What's going through your mind tonight, buddy?"

"What do you think?" Danny said, running a hand through his back hair.

"Nervous, huh? Don't be! You'll have a great time, and it'll go by really fast!"

Danny sighed. "No, I'm not really nervous. It's just that I'd rather be spending time with Rachel, instead of being-," He stopped to gesture towards the girl, flirting with more guys, "well, _here_!"

Joel put an arm around Danny. "Listen to me. Rachel is probably having a great time at her bachelorette party, and she would want you to have fun, too."

"I wonder if they hired a gorgeous, buff, surfer dude for her..." Danny said. "I want to see what they're doing. Make sure Tuck stops drinking, while I'm gone. I really don't want him to have a hangover. As soon as he shut the door, a silver ring formed around him, splitting in two n the center of his chest. His black hair went white, blue eyes turned green, and his tee-shirt and jeans were traded in for a black and white HAZMAT jumpsuit. His "DP" emblem appeared on his chest. He went intangible, and flew out the window.

Soon, he reached his best friend Sam Manson's house. He turned himself invisible, and flew through the wall quietly. Rachel's friends were all sitting in Sam's basement, laughing and talking.

_At least it's not as bad as mine, _Danny thought.

But, he spoke too soon.

A handsome twenty-two year old, Danny recognized as Sam's cousin, Dirk, came down the stairs, wearing a tuxedo.

"Which one of you is my lovely bride, Rachel?" He asked as he sat down next to Rachel.

"That would be me!" Valerie said. The girl's laughed. Rachel smiled.

"That would bee me. And I'm taken. Sorry!" She said. Dirk looked at her, running his hand through his wavy blonde hair.

"Aw, come on, babe. I know you like me!" He leaned so close to Rachel, she went onto her back, landing on the couch cushion. The girls giggled and "ooh-ed", all waiting for Rachel's response.

"W-well," She managed to stammer, "You are-ahem- quite handsome, but my fiancee is much more handsome, and I love him very much." Invisible Danny smiled, feeling his face grow hot. Dirk's charming smile converted into a pout.

"Come on, princess! Maybe just a kiss?" The girls laughed harder as Dirk leaned on Rachel more, puckering his lips. Danny growled and lost control and accidentally shot a green laser out of his hand, shooting Dirk square in the back.

"Ouch! What just hit me?" Dirk said immediately standing up. The girls stopped laughing and looked around. Danny looked down at himself.

_Thank god I'm not visible!_ He thought.

Rachel suspiciously looked around the room, her ghost sense going off. "Danny..." She said softly, but loud enough for Danny to hear. Danny's eyes widened as he flew out of the house and raced back to Tucker's house.

End Flashback.

"I don't like Dirk." Danny muttered to himself. He reached the gazebo on the beach, and hid behind a fence, changing back into Danny Fenton. He straightened his bow tie, took a deep breath, and met the minister at the head of the gazebo.

People were already in their chairs, and Tucker and Joel were next to the minister. Now all who was left were Rachel's father, Jazz and Sam, and his beautiful bride.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz and Rachel hopped out of the car. Rachel's father and Sam were waiting around the corner.

"Is everyone okay?" Rachel's father asked. He looked Rachel up and down. "You look simply amazing, honey." Rachel took his arm. Sam kissed Rachel's cheek as the music began to play.

"You're going to do great, Rachel. And by the way, Valerie is already walking down, so no time to say hi." She noticed Valerie already standing in her place. It was Sam's turn. "Good luck." She walked down the isle.

"Me next!" Jazz whispered, hugging Rachel. She, too, went down the isle into her place.

Rachel took a deep breath. _You can do this, he loves you, nothing will change that, he's yours._ As soon as she thought that last part, she came to a realization.

_He's __mine__!_

Then, all her worries went away as soon as she saw her Danny standing at the alter, shaking from obvious nervousness. She giggled to herself, and Danny was grinning. She kissed her father, and took her place next to Danny.

She couldn't even hear the minister talking, for she just stood there watching Danny's every movement. He obviously wasn't paying any attention either, and her was watching her, his eyes glossy as if he was going to cry. Rachel noticed that tears were already streaming down her cheeks.

_Thank god for water proof mascara, _Jazz thought.

Soon enough, it was time for their vows. Rachel said hers perfectly, making Danny's glossy eyes wet. Danny said his while gasping in between crying and laughing at the same time. Rachel was also laughing and crying, and wiped a tear from Danny's cheek.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." The minister said, closing his book and backing away.

The audience applauded and Danny embraced Rachel. Before placing his mouth on hers he whispered,

"Mrs. Rachel Fenton." Rachel giggled, and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him hard on his lips. They soon pulled away, and turned to see a white, stretch limo waiting for them. They ran down the isle, waving to their loved ones, and slid into the limo.

"See you all at the reception hall everyone!" Rachel shouted happily out the window as they drove away. She rolled up the window, then rolled over to sit on Danny's lap.

"How does it feel to be Mrs. Fenton?" He said kissing her face. She laughed.

"Feels good." She brought Danny's face closer. "It's going to feel a lot better soon." Danny smiled. Then he called to the driver.

"Can you take a longer route to the reception hall, please?" Danny asked as Rachel kissed his jaw line.

"It'll cost you." The driver said. Danny furred his brows, and Rachel continued to kiss him. This made his ghost sense start appearing. He smiled.

"I've got twenty bucks."

"Sure thing, kid." The driver took a left turn. Danny lifted Rachel's face to his, kissing her, ghost sense filling the air and all.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Let me just warn you, it gets MUCH MORE JUICIER THAN THIS! I like writing about love, because it makes other people love, too!

Hope you liked it!

More surprises, too, for the characters, very unexpected surprises.

DPfreak811


	5. Chapter 4: Some Night

Chapter four is up and ready. If you're under at least the age of twelve, this may not exactly be the most appropriate chapter for you; don't get me wrong, this is all safe stuff, no massive lemon or anything, just...things that are said that young people wouldn't really understand.

Well, onto the next chapter of M.O.H 2!!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Yeah, haha!" Tucker laughed, as Danny threw Rachel's garter behind him. He caught it cheering.

"Up next, me and Val!" He put the garter in his pocket.

Rachel stood up on her chair, facing backwards, and tossed her bouquet in the air. Sam caught it, and ran up to Joel, kissing him on his cheek. He blushed and fiddled with Sam's necklace.

"And now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance together!" The deejay said, beginning to play a slow song. Danny took Rachel's hand and guided her to the dance floor.

"You smell very good." Danny said softly as they began to turn in circles. Rachel laughed, sweating because their bodies were so close. She was sure that her mother was around somewhere, watching them closely. She buried her face in his chest. He put his head on hers, closing his eyes.

"Mrs. Fenton." He whispered. Rachel smiled, planning what they would do when they got to their apartment later that night.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Ha, ha, ha!" Rachel laughed, as Danny kicked the door of their apartment down.

"Hey, it's only the most formal way for the husband to bring his wife into their new house!" Danny said, putting Rachel down lightly on her feet. She looked over at the digital alarm clock. It read two a.m. She thought for a moment, then crept slowly towards the bedroom. Danny curiously followed her in, and jumped onto the bed, laying on his back. Rachel jumped next to him giggling as the bed made her bounce. She then rolled over, grabbed a book and decided to read. Danny copied her, burying his nose in a magazine.

A couple minutes later, Rachel looked over at Danny. He was quite occupied the mag, which gave her the perfect chance to surprise him. She slowly put the book on the side-table next to her. Then, she hopped on top of him.

Danny jumped, startled.

"Whoa, what just hit me?!" He said, throwing the mag onto the floor. Then he saw Rachel's mischievous grin. "What are you-," He started, but was unable to finish his question, for Rachel forced her mouth on his.

Her hands went up his shirt, moving it up over his head, then throwing it onto the floor. She ran her hands over his chest and abs, which had successfully enlarged over the years. He sighed happily, as her cold hands on his hot skin gave him chills. He held his one hand on her side, and the other on her thigh. He flipped her over so he was straddling her.

There was so much ghost sense in the room, you could barely see anything.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up to the smell of waffles. He sniffed, getting up and throwing on a pair of shorts. He walked into the hallway to the kitchen. There, he saw Rachel's back to him, standing over the stove in his dress shirt. He crept up to her, sliding his hands around her waist and kissing her neck until she giggled.

"Morning, beautiful," He muttered into her neck. Rachel put the spoon in the batter, so she could put a hand on his cheek.

"Hi," Her voice was raspy. She turned to him, tracing his collar bone, and turning the stove off.

"I think there will be time to eat later." She said, pushing him to their couch.

"Haven't you had enough yet?" He sighed, slurring the words he spoke. Rachel shook her head laying on him, her head on his chest.

"I love you, Danny." She whispered.

"Sorry to break this to you," He started lifting her chin to his, "But I love you so much more, Rachel Fenton." He kissed her lightly on the lips. "Believe me, I want to, but I don't want to hurt you anymore." He said, his voice slightly saddened.

"What? You didn't hurt me. I'm fine!" She said, furring her eyebrows.

"I'm not exactly the most gentle guy, though..." His voice trailed off as he turned his head away from her. Rachel grabbed his cheeks, turning his head back around to face her.

"Now you listen to me, Daniel Fenton!" She started, "Last night was the best night of my life, and you're not going to ruin it for me by moping all day wondering if you hurt me!" She paused. "Unless_ you_ didn't think it was-," She was cut off by a swift kiss.

"Last night was the best night a guy could ever ask for, so _you_ stop moping." He quickly got up, swinging Rachel into his arms bridal style. He ran with her at full speed towards their bedroom, laying her on the bed. He hovered over her body for a moment, then plopped down gently on her, fiddling with her hair. Rachel put her hand on his.

"I need a shower. You coming with me, Danny?" She had another mischievous grin on her face. Danny grinned back, and they both ran for the bathroom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

So, what did I tell you? If you are under twelve, you're probably scarred for life. If not, I hope it wasn't too mushy, I'm just writing what I've been planning since the end of My Other Halfa, the first. Please review! The next chapter should be posted soon! I love you all...well only the people I know, ha-ha! Well, you know what I always say...

On to the next!

DPfreak811


	6. Chapter 5: Surprises

Haha last chapter was FUN. I really don't have much to say sooooo...

ON TO THE NEXT!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Dude, you scored big time!" Tucker shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Please, Tuck, its not that big a deal." Danny said softly, making sure Rachel was out of earshot. He shouldn't be on the phone when it was almost time to make dinner. He looked at the clock, and it read six p.m.

"Oh please." Tucker muttered. Danny paused thinking of the week before. He sighed.

"You're right. Big time!" They laughed.

_Is he stupid or something?!_ Rachel snickered to herself. Of course, she was invisible. She floated out of the bedroom and sat down at the kitchen table. She picked up a magazine, feeling a bit dizzy.

"Whoa, haha." Rachel held her head nervously. Then she felt the dizziness come on again, but stronger this time.

"Oh boy," She ran to the bathroom.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny heard a toilet flush, then a groan. He hung up with Tucker, and ran towards the bathroom. He knocked on the door.

"Rachel, hon, are you alright?" he asked slowly opening the door. He heard another flush, and slowly the door opened.

"Not feeling well." Rachel muttered. Danny kissed her forehead.

"You don't feel warm, but you're a little green. Do you need anything?" He said, rubbing her arms.

"Uh, maybe some water. I think I'm alright now." She said softly, and went over to sit on the couch.

"I want you to go to bed soon. You need rest." Danny brought back a small glass. Rachel took it, and gulped it down.

"I'll go now. Thank you, Danny." She got up a slowly, holding her head, walked to the bedroom. When she was gone, Danny grabbed the phone, and dialed Tucker.

"Tuck? It's Danny. Sorry about that, Rachel isn't feeling too good."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next day, Danny got up and made some toast for Rachel, when she was ready to get up. Soon enough, She came walking into the room, fully dressed, and her normal coloring in her face.

"You look so much better." Danny said as she sat at the table, and he set down toast.

"Yeah, I felt better as soon as I got changed last night. Felt like I had enough hunger in my stomach to eat a whole horse!" She chirped. "Actually, I am feeling great! I think I'm going to go and pick up Sam and Val to go shopping or something!" She ate her toast.

Danny smiled. "You'll be okay?"

"As long as they're with me."

"Alright. Call me if you need me!" He kissed her cheek as she got up and went to the door. "This will give me and Tucker time to watch the basketball game."

She waved him off, and went out the door. Danny laughed.

"That was odd..." He went to get the phone.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel rang Sam's doorbell. Joel answered.

"Hey, Joel!" Rachel said, hugging him.

"Rachel! Need me to get Sam?"

"That would be great, thanks." Joel disappeared behind the door, and Sam appeared soon after he left.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Do you want to go shopping with me and Valerie? It's lovely day!" She smiled.

Sam raised her eyebrow. "Are you okay? Tucker called and said you were sick last night. You sure you want to go shopping?" She looked concerned.

Rachel waved her hand. "It was probably just something I ate. Let's go!"

Sam told Joel she was leaving, and met Rachel in her car. "Alright," She said, "To Val's?"

Rachel laughed. "To Val's." They sped down a couple of blocks, and soon ended up at Val's house.

"I'll get her, Ray." Sam said, hopping out of the car. Rachel giggled. She thought Ray was a cute nickname for her friends to call her.

Sam came back, Valerie following behind. Valerie hopped into the back seat, and Sam went to the front.

"Hey Rachel!" Valerie said happily. Then she leaned towards Sam.

"I call shotgun on the way home!"

Rachel and Sam laughed as they headed to the mall.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Ooh, I can't believe he hit his head on the basket trying to get a slam dunk!" Tucker said laughing hard.

Danny laughed, too. "Yeah, I wonder why they're the worst team."

Tucker sighed. "So, Ray was sick last night, huh?"

Danny nodded. "She seems so happy today though. Like there was world peace and flowers floating around. It was really weird."

Tucker thought for a moment and laughed. "Ha, imagine if she was pregnant. That would be a hoot!"

"Wow, me a dad. Can you really picture me as a father?" Danny laughed, too.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I love this shirt, it's so cute!" Rachel said.

Valerie and Sam raised their eyebrows.

"Ray, you hate orange." Sam said slowly.

Rachel looked hard at the shirt. "Oh yeah. I guess I forgot." She soon felt dizzy. "Ooh, here comes the dizziness." She held her head.

Val went to her side. "You okay, honey?"

Rachel brought her head back up, turning it side to side. "Surprisingly, yes. Probably just a little dizzy from last night. I'll be okay." She turned back to the orange shirt. "Wow, this is ugly!"

Sam muffled laughter, but immediately stopped. "I just realized something. I'll be right back. Can I meet you guys back here in about five minutes? I'm just going to the pharmacy next door."

Valerie nodded, along with Rachel. Sam ran out of the store.

"Wonder what she's up to." Rachel said. She put down the orange shirt and picked up a violet one.

"I have a pretty good idea..." Val said to herself.

Sam soon came back with a small bag in hand. She went up to Rachel and handed it to her. "Don't open this or use it until I say so. Call me if you're not feeling well tomorrow either." She said, softly.

"Sam, what are you doing?" Rachel asked.

"Promise me you won't open it until I say so!" Sam said, tightening her grip on the bag.

"Okay, okay! I promise." Rachel stuffed the bag into her purse. Sam then went over to Valerie and whispered in her ear.

"Hmm..." Rachel said aloud.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny heard the doorknob click. He turned away from the television, to see a smiling Rachel putting down bags.

"Welcome home!" He said jumping up and embracing her.

"Geez, I was only gone for a couple hours!" She said trying to breath with Danny crushing her. He loosened his grip and brought her face to his.

"I missed you, and I was lonely."

"You had Tucker here!"

"That may be true," He muttered closing his eyes, his forehead on hers. "But he_ definitely_ isn't you."

"Mmm..." Rachel said, the heat of his skin giving her chills, "You have a point."

Danny laughed and scooped Rachel bridal style, flying her to their room.

Little did they know that they were being spied on from above.

"So, holographic-Maddie," Vlad Masters, a.k.a Plasmias, said to his hologram. "My plans to destroy the Daniel and his wife are all in order?"

"Yes, sugar cake!" The holographic-Maddie said pleasantly. "Thank goodness your therapy is over, otherwise you wouldn't be able to be your normal psycho self!"

Vlad smacked his forehead. He sighed. "How many people are in the house at the moment, Maddie? I only need to draw attention to Daniel and the girl."

The hologram calculated. "There are three people, pumpkin!" Vlad thought for a moment.

"Three? That cannot be right! You must have miscalculated! The boy's friend was the only one who entered, and left, then the girl came and hasn't left. There should only be two!"

"No miscalculations, honey-bunches!" The hologram giggled.

He thought some more. "Unless...How many ghost are there, in case we have the wrong home?"

The hologram calculated once more. "Three ghosts in the house, dumpling."

"Blast!" Vlad grunted. "I was sure your upgrade had helped you!" He paused shaking his head in disapproval. Then, he stopped. "Wait a moment. How many heartbeats do you hear?"

The hologram calculated for one last time.

"Three heartbeats, meatloaf."

Vlad snickered. "I knew it."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny woke up to hear groaning from the kitchen. He jumped up in just a pair of boxers and ran to the kitchen.

"Rachel!" He came in the kitchen, to see Rachel with her back against the wall.

"Not feeling well again." She swallowed hard. She then remembered what Sam had said the day before.

_If you're not feeling well tomorrow, call me. _Rachel thought as Danny picked her up.

"I'm putting you in bed." He said as Rachel cuddled closer to him. Remembering what she was supposed to do, she jumped.

"No, Danny, no, no." She said, attempting to wriggle out of his arms.

"What is it Rachel?" He stopped halfway to the bedroom.

"No, I have to call Sam." She said softly. Danny put her down and she stumbled her way over to the phone. She began to dial the number.

"What? Why do you need to call Sam? What's going on?" Danny ran over to Rachel, as she put the phone to her ear. Danny put his ear by it, too.

"Hello?" The slurred voice of Joel came through the other end of the phone.

"Joel? It's Ray, I really need to talk to Sam!" Rachel's voice said shakily. Danny raised an eyebrow, but continued to listen.

"Is it really that important? She sleeping." He said, yawning.

"Please, Joel."

"Oh, alright. SAM!" He shouted loudly. Rachel backed away from the phone for a moment, then returned.

"Darn it Joel! You shouted loud enough to wake the DEAD!" Sam screeched at Joel. She took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

Rachel took a deep breath. "It's Rachel. I'm not feeling well. What do you need me to do?"

Sam gasped. "I knew it! Okay this is what I need you to do. Get dressed and ready to come over to my house. I'll call Val to come over."

"Um, why exactly am I coming over?" Rachel asked. Danny kept listening.

"JUST DO IT!" Sam yelled.

"Alright!" Rachel began to hang up the phone, but heard a muffled "WAIT!" coming from the other end. Danny put his back against the wall and strained his ears to hear what Sam was saying. Rachel brought the phone to her ear again.

"Yeah?"

"The bag. Don't open the bag, but you must bring it. You absolutely cannot forget it, okay?" Sam said softly.

Rachel sighed. "Okay. The bag. Got it." She said goodbye and hung up the phone.

"What bag, Ray?" Danny asked, following her to the bedroom.

"You're a nosy boy, aren't you?" She swiftly kissed him on the cheek and shut the door behind her.

DPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel, showered and exhausted, drove quickly to Sam's house. When she got to the

door, Valerie was already there.

"Hey guys. Where's Joel, Sam?" Rachel asked, looking around as she sat on the couch, next to Valerie.

"I made him leave! Now where is the bag?" She said, sitting next on the other side of Rachel.

Rachel handed Sam the bag. She took it from Rachel and opened it, pulling out a small box.

"Do you see what I am trying to say?" Sam asked.

Rachel took the box, and both her and Valerie leaned closer to read it.

"A _pregnancy_ test? You can't be serious!" Valerie said, taking the words right from Rachel's mouth.

"Sam, there's no way. It's just a bug!" Rachel said, the box shaking in her hands.

Sam shook her head in disagreement. Valerie thought for a moment.

"Wait." She said, "The first night you got sick, Tucker was over my house and was on the phone with Danny, talking about 'scoring'. You and Danny didn't-,"

"Yeah, we did. On our wedding night." She sighed. "Sam, either way, it could still just be a bug that's been going around."

Sam put a hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, but by the way you've been acting this week, for all we know, you could be."

Rachel looked at the box again. "There's only one way to find out." She took a deep breath and walked over to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam and Valerie waited for about ten minutes, before they heard a gasp from the bathroom. They both jumped off the couch at the same time and ran to put their ears against the door.

"Rachel, honey, are you okay?" Valerie asked. The girls heard the doorknob turn and nearly stumbled into the bathroom. Rachel came out into the living room just as Sam and Valerie went over to the couch. She was paler than usual.

"P-p-p-!" She stuttered.

Sam stood up again and grabbed the test from Rachel. She squinted at it. Then she sighed.

"It's positive."

"And this is a bad thing?" Valerie said standing up and putting an arm around a shocked Rachel.

"M-m-m!" Rachel stuttered again, and her hand flew to her stomach. "My baby."

Sam smiled and started to laugh. A small smile appeared on Rachel's face, as Valerie began to laugh, too. Then Sam's arms flung around Rachel's shoulders, and Valerie's around her stomach.

"You're having a baby!" Sam and Valerie said in unison. They unraveled their arms.

"Come on," Sam said, throwing out the test and grabbing Rachel's car keys off the table. "We're getting you to a doctor."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway of the building. He had been anticipating Rachel's return from Sam's. He stood up as Rachel came through the door. He ran so fast he almost floated to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you okay? What did Sam and Val say? Tell me everything!" He unwrapped his arms and held Rachel's hands. She sighed.

"You'll need to sit down first, Danny." Danny frowned and sat on the couch, his hands back on the still standing-Rachel's waist again. "What's wrong?" He said, eager to see what she had to say.

Rachel took another deep breath. "Danny, I went to see a doctor today."

"Is everything alright?" He asked, cutting her off.

"Just listen, Danny." Rachel said, putting a hand on his cheek. "I'm not sick, exactly. But, there will be a couple of changes around here." Danny raised an eyebrow and waited for her to continue.

"First of all, I'm probably not going to be very pretty, or fun to be around, or as action-packed and careless for the next nine months." She paused to see if Danny got the hint. His face hadn't moved, not even a twitch, so obviously he hadn't. She spoke again, getting right to the point.

"Danny, I'm pregnant." She waited for a boom. Danny's face still hadn't moved. This bothered Rachel, and his action (or no-taking-action action) made her think maybe he didn't _want_ a baby. She began to cry.

"Danny, I-," She began to speak, but was cut off by Danny suddenly getting off the couch, and embracing Rachel in a forceful kiss that made Rachel's heart skip a ton of beats. He continued to kiss her until she started gasping for breath.

"Danny!" She managed to say. He still hadn't stopped kissing her. His lips trailed from her mouth and he kissed her jaw line, moving his way to her neck.

"D-D-D..." She could barely speak. Her heart was coming out of her chest. She closed her eyes and the next thing she new, she was laying on the bed, Danny laying on top of her, still kissing her face. He soon stopped, wanting to know what Rachel had to say. He wanted to continue, but he knew Rachel wouldn't have it.

"Danny, you want me to have a baby? I thought, well, by the look on your face..."

He smiled. "I want a baby almost as much as I want you right now!"

Rachel laughed. "You already have me." She said, and then nuzzled her face in his neck.

"I am so happy." Danny whispered. "You don't even know."

"I do know," Rachel whispered back, "Because I have the exact same emotion running through me." Danny laughed, but his laugh was put to a stop as Rachel silenced him with a kiss.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"My assumptions were correct." Vlad said, spying again on Danny and Rachel. " There is another Fenton along the way! But what I don't understand, is the malfunction of the holographic Maddie stating that there were three ghosts in the house!"

"Oh, buttercup!" The hologram said, "There was no malfunction! The human that is on the way is also..." She paused dramatically, obvious pride in her work overcoming her face, "A halfa!"

"This should be quite the extravaganza!" Vlad said cackling evilly.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Haha! Surprised? Probably not. I think this chapter went really well, don't you? Well, I'm off to think of what will happen next! No wait! I already know. This IS going to be quite the extravaganza, isn't it?!

DPfreak811


	7. Chapter 6: Vlad

"Alex the Puppy" is so cool, and a fantastic friend! There's a tiny bit of lemon in this chapter just at the beginning (it's implied, but nothing descriptive!), not too much, though. I don't think you people want to read about all this romance, so there is all this action, too. Oh, and the first couple of sentences are just random starters, I got the idea from a friend, it's not like I cared what they were doing before the next thing! I talk WAY too much. Love you all.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"I'm exhausted."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"We shouldn't have."

"Well, why not?"

"The baby-,"

"They say that babies aren't affected by this kind of stuff until four months, so we're okay."

"It still scares me."

"The baby is fine!"

"No not that."

"What then?"

Danny sighed as he and Rachel lay under the covers, whispering to each other.

"I'm scared I won't be a good father."

Rachel smacked him on the arm. "Shut up! Of course you'll be a good father, look at you! You took care of _everything_ when we were going to get married. That was so responsible. How could you possibly think-," She was cut off by Danny putting a finger to her soft lips.

"Shh," He whispered. "Do you hear that?" Rachel listened intently. She could make out a sound that sort of sounded like laughing. Danny sat up, his eyes glowing green. Rachel sat up, too, her eyes not glowing, but her ghost sense going off. Danny looked at her and whispered, "I'll be right back." Rachel nodded, squeezing the blankets of their bed closer to her. Danny stood up, throwing on a pair of shorts, and changed into Danny Phantom. He briefly touched a now cold hand to her cheek before flying out of their open window. Rachel smiled, trying to remember the last time he had changed.

"Wait I should be out there helping him!" She whispered to herself. She stood up and quickly put her pajamas on. Then she changed into her other half, and flew through the wall.

Danny floated over the roof of the apartment building. He seemed to be the only ghost visible, so far. Then his ghost sense went off. His eyes lit up once more, and he spun around.

"Rachel!" He whispered. "You shouldn't be up here!"

"Why not?" She pouted, as she floated towards him, her skort rippling in the wind. "I haven't fought a ghost in almost _forever_!"

"And you _won't_ be for another nine months!" Danny said crossing his arms.

Rachel crossed her arms to, dropping the subject, just in time to feel a green ectoplasmic ball slam into her back. She gasped as pain surged through her body, and she hugged her sides, her body shaking and glowing with green steam.

"Rachel!" Danny frantically searched for the source that hit the now cowering Rachel. She slowly floated down to land on her hands and knees on the roof. Danny was angry, and blasted ecto-beams in every direction, until her heard a "Ooh!".

He spun around to see Vlad Plasmias floating and clutching his side. He looked up at Danny.

"Daniel, son, such a temper!" He grunted, floating close to where Rachel lay.

"You make one more move, Vlad, and I'll kill you." Danny, said, his voice deep yet stern.

For a moment, just a moment, Vlad's eyes flashed with fear. But, they returned to their normal red color and he floated back to Danny.

"So, this is the Rachel I've been hearing so much about!" Vlad said, now standing so close to Danny, his cold breath burned Danny's eyes. "She is very pretty."

"I hate you, leave us alone!" Danny said, putting a finger on Vlad's shoulder, and slightly pushing it.

"Daniel, I just commented on your wife. Show some courtesy. Show a little respect for your elders." Vlad said, grinning menacingly.

"You don't deserve my respect. If you don't leave I'll have to make you." Danny's face was up in Vlad's.

"So, are you naming the child after me?" Vlad said backing away. Danny gasped.

"How do you know-,"

"Oh, Daniel, I know a lot of things, like I'll be taking little Vlad Jr. From you once Rachel has bore it!" He cackled.

Danny screamed, placing his hands on Vlad's chest and blasting him so far it surprised him.

"First of all," Danny said, "You will never come near my wife or my baby, ever, do you hear me? If you do, you'll _wish_ that I had killed you when I had the chance!" Vlad floated in the distance.

"I will be back, and more powerful enough to take you on! I'm not _that_ old!" He shouted, and he flew away.

"And secondly!" Danny shouted after him, "Vlad Jr.? Come on! You can come up with something better than that! And what if it's a girl?" Danny smiled as he heard Vlad "bah!" in the night.

Then, his smile slowly faded, as he remembered Rachel lying on the roof of the apartments. He flew to her, scooping her up, and flying her through the window of their home.

She groaned in his arms.

"You okay, Ray?" Danny whispered, as he lay next to her on their bed, still in ghost form. Rachel switched back to her human self.

"Yeah, it didn't hurt me so much. I was just worried about the baby." She said, pulling off her pajamas. Danny smiled.

"The baby's okay?"

Rachel looked at him, smirking, and rolled over on top of him.

"The baby is fine, I would know if it wasn't. There's this thing that the mother-to-be books talk about that happens when something is wrong..." She trailed off, as she traced Danny's collarbone.

Danny smiled and lifted an eyebrow. "What are you thinking.?"

Her ghost sense went off. "I don't know if it's just one of those mood swings or something, but I really want you right now, Danny Phantom."

Danny laughed, and soon was being torn out of his HAZMAT jumpsuit.

"I could get used to these mood swings." He muttered.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sorry it's so short, I ran out of time!

I'll post soon.

DPfreak811


	8. Chapter 7: It Could've Gone Worse

This chapter may be a bit short, too. There are so many things I have planned... MWAHAHAHAHA!! ahem Anyways...

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny, lounging on the couch early the next morning, bolt upright as he remembered something.

"Oh no," He moaned. "Rachel!" He called. She came flying into the room, in ghost form, carrying a vacuum cleaner.

"What happened? Did I miss a spot?" Rachel frantically searched. Danny smiled and shook his head in amusement.

"Okay, first of all, since you've been pregnant, and your mood swings and weird cravings have been acting up, you have been cleaning the house like a freaking maniac! It's spotless!" He laughed again. Then, he got up, walking to the kitchen and grabbed the phone. Rachel changed into human form, and plopped to the floor. She put the vacuum in the closet. "What're you doing?" She walked over to Danny.

"We sort of-um- put off something very important." He started. Rachel waited for him to go on. "We forgot this baby is going to have _grandparents_."

"Oh no," Rachel moaned like Danny. He began dialing Rachel's parent's number. "Your parents are first, since they'll be much more difficult." Rachel nodded in agreement. Danny put the phone on speaker, and it rang. After about 2 rings, someone picked up.

"Carson residence!" Mrs. Carson picked up. Great.

"Uh-um," Danny's face went pale, paler than usual. "Uh, Rachel needs to speak to you, Mom!" He quickly handed the phone to Rachel. She glared at him, as she took it.

"She's your mother!" Danny whispered.

She cleared her throat. "Um, Mom?" She said.

"Rachel, baby, how are you, sweetheart?!" She squeaked. Rachel flinched when she said "baby".

"There is some news." She started. "Good news." She paused waiting for her mother to say something. When she didn't, Rachel continued. "Mom, I'm just going to come out and say it. Danny got me pregnant." Oh no, no, no. She _had _to say Danny _got her pregnant_. She couldn't just say she was having a baby. She cursed under her breath. There was dead silence on the other line.

"M-Mom?" She squeaked. Then she heard a click.

Rachel hung up the phone.

"Well," Danny said smirking, "That was _way_ better than I expected!"

"Ha!" Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, now it's _your_ turn!" She chucked the phone at him. He laughed and easily caught it before it hit the floor. He stopped abruptly and stared at the phone.

"What's the matter?" Rachel taunted him. "Daddy's gonna get all father-son chatty?"

Danny looked up, eyes wide. "Yes." Rachel stopped smirking and grunted.

"Great..."

Danny looked back at the phone and dialed. He slowly brought the phone to his ear. His mother soon picked up.

"Hello?" Maddie Fenton said.

"Mom?" Danny asked.

"Oh hi sweetie! It's been too long! How are you? How's the house? Jack! Come up from the lab! Your son's on the phone!" She squeaked happily, and put Danny on speaker. Jack came up and laughed as Danny greeted him.

"So, how's my beautiful daughter in law doing?" Jack asked.

Danny took a deep breath.

"That's sort of why I called..."

Jack gasped. "What happened? Does it have to do with ghosts?!" Jack was still overly obsessed with ghosts.

"No, Dad, let me talk." Jack was silent.

"Well," Maddie said, "Go ahead, honey." Danny scratched his head and thought about what to say.

"I..."He started shakily. "Well, me and Rachel...she...we found out...somehow..."

"Get on with it!" Rachel mouthed. Danny sighed.

"Rachel is pregnant." He bit his lip as he waited for a response.

"Well, congratulations, Danny!" That was neither of his parent's voices.

"Jazz? What are you doing at Mom and Dad's house?" He asked.

"Just visiting. What news to come home to! What do you guys think?" She was obviously talking to Maddie and Jack. Jack coughed.

"Danny, my boy, I'm too young to be a grandpa! How could you?" He chuckled. "I am extremely happy for you, son. I will help you teach this child everything it needs to know about ghost hunting!"

"Jack!" Maddie said. Danny heard a slight smack coming from the other end of the phone. She coughed. "Danny, I don't want you to go nuts trying to teach this child everything there is about ghosts. Just...teach what is necessary." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton." Rachel said coming near the phone. "We'll cover everything!"

"Well!" Maddie gasped. "Is that the mother-to-be herself?"

"It is, Mrs. Fenton!"

"Please, call me Maddie! We're family now!" She laughed. "So, what is the gender of it?"

"We don't know yet." Danny said. "I think we will be surprised." He smiled at Rachel. She returned the smile.

Jack piped up, "Well, I'm hoping it's a boy, so you can name him Jack Jr.!" He boomed.

Rachel and Danny nervously laughed. "I guess we'll get going. Ray has a doctors appointment today!" Danny said.

"Alright, son." Maddie said. "We love you."

"Bye Danny, bye Rachel!" Jazz's voice sounded distant.

"Bye." Danny hung up the phone. He sighed.

"I haven't even thought about names yet."

Rachel giggled. "Well, I know one thing."

Danny cocked an eyebrow, and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist. "What's that?"

"There is no way we are naming our child Jack Jr.!"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sorry so short, just wanted to make sure the family knew about Danny and Rachel's baby, I didn't want to leave that out!! The next chapter will come really soon, I promise that!

P.S. I knew before I even wrote the first chapter of this sequel what the baby's gender and name is! So be surprised!

DPfreak811


	9. Chapter 8: Kicking and Screaming

Ha-ha, funny chapter! This one is for a friend I have been talking to because I've been bored. Not literally for my BFF, just giving a shout out, ha-ha.

So this chapter has action and fun stuff so here you go!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Names are so hard, Danny!" Rachel asked, sitting across from Danny at the table, eating lunch.

Danny pondered. He took a sip of water, then, eyes bulging, he shot his sip out of his mouth.

"I've got one!" He stood up.

"Alright, drama boy, it can't possibly be that good!" Rachel stood up too, grabbing her napkin and wiping the water.

"It's a pretty good name. I just was surprised because my mind was else where. It just came to me! Hit me! Like-like a ecto-blast from a ghost or something!" He sat back down, putting his head in his hands. He sighed deeply.

"So?" Rachel asked, throwing away the napkin and returning to her seat. "What was it?"

Danny groaned. "The drama boy lost it." He smacked his head on the table. Rachel sighed in frustration. Looking down at her enlarging stomach, which was growing quickly, (where had the time gone?), she realized she was still in pajamas.

"I'm going to get changed. Try not to hurt yourself." She got up from the table, kissed Danny's head, which was still on the table, and laughed to herself as she left the room.

Danny smiled, as he looked down at his knees. His knobby, scrawny knees. Or at least, that's what he expected to see. Instead, he saw a sturdy pair of muscled legs. His eyes widened, and he jabbed a finger at his calf. Fascinated by the way his body changed over time, he barely heard a wail coming from the direction of his bedroom. He jumped up startled. He flew full speed towards the room, noticing the door closed and phasing through it.

He landed on his feet, and noticed Rachel on the other side of the room, her back facing towards him.

"Ray?" He didn't move an inch. "Are you okay?"

Her breath was shaky, as was her voice. "I have- I have a….." Her voice trailed off as she gulped. "Look at….." She slowly turned around, and her sweater was lifted just above her enlarging stomach.

"What is it, Ray?" He asked. Now Rachel was staring down at her stomach and facing him.

"Look at my-my…..!" She started. "I have a bulging navel!" She cried. She lowered her shirt and sobbed into her hands.

Danny lifted his eyebrow and stifled a laugh. He ran over to Rachel and held her tight to his chest.

"Is that all, Ray? You screamed because your bellybutton is growing outward, rather than staying an inny?" Danny chuckled. Rachel looked up, tear streaked face, and glared at him. She hit his chest, trying to push him away, but he held his ground.

"Daniel Fenton!" She yelled. "Don't you get it? I'm fat! I'm ugly, and I'm fat! How can you _live_ with me?!" Rachel gave up her plan to get away from Danny. She sobbed harder into his tee-shirt and moaned in frustration.

Danny stroked her hair. "You're the one who doesn't get it." She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparking with tears. "You don't understand how beautiful you look when you're by yourself and you think I'm not watching. When you are caressing your stomach, singing to it and patting it. You're also doing quite well for a woman who is three months pregnant." He smiled down at her. "Sometimes I wish I could be that baby!" He barely finished his statement, as Rachel threw her arms around his neck and crushed her lips on his. Danny smiled, kissing her back.

Then, something nudged his stomach.

"Rachel," He muttered against her lips, "Your heart is rapidly beating, and that isn't exactly healthy for the baby." Rachel let his lips go and looked at him funny.

"I thought that was _your_ heart!" She let go of Danny and her hands flew to her stomach.

"Oh! Oh, oh, oh!" She said, laughing and sort of freaking out at the same time.

"What? What is it?" Danny asked. Rachel grabbed Danny's hand and pressed it to her stomach, in a spot next to her bellybutton. He felt another nudge.

"Oh wow!" Danny was excited, and, at the same time, tears forming in his eyes. He laughed hysterically. "Wow!" He said again. Rachel laughed at the expression on his face.

"Some moment, huh?" She asked.

"Moment! More like an experience!" He said as another nudge vibrated through his hand. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Danny, you are such a cheese ball."

"Don't ruin the moment."

Rachel finished getting dressed, and her and Danny went to the living room to feel the baby kick more. Danny was kneeling on the floor laughing every time the baby nudged. They were lost in they're first family moment.

Suddenly, they heard what sounded like a gun shot being fired.

Rachel and Danny's heads shot up, and they looked at each other.

"Rachel, my shoulder is going numb!" Danny said, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. Rachel jumped off the couch and shook his shoulders. He collapsed on the floor.

"Danny! Danny!" She called. She noticed a dart in his arm. She ripped it out and wafted the tip.

_Paralyzing dart! _She thought. She gasped as she heard a familiar cackle coming from behind her. She spun around.

"Like my new creation? It helps me, and puts your life in jeopardy!" Vlad Plasmias said, stuffing a particular straw-like object in his back pocket. "Although," He said moving towards her, and putting an arm around her, "I need you, sweet child. I need you to stay alive so I can raise your child to become my new weapon!" He laughed again.

Rachel shrugged his arm off and looked enraged.

"Never going to happen, fruit loop." She said, using an old nickname. She backed up behind a stunned and dazed Danny. Two rings formed around her, and she changed into Angel. Her stomach slightly bulged out of her suit. She rolled her eyes and shot an ecto-beam at Vlad. He easily dodged it.

"Is that really and truly the best you can possibly do?!" He said, choking on his own laughter. Rachel frowned, knowing it sort of was the best she could do, for now.

Vlad moved towards the paralyzed Danny. Danny's eyes slowly moved to look at Vlad. His eyelids were heavy, and his mouth was slightly moving open and close. Vlad looked him straight in the eye.

"Daniel, Daniel, Daniel." He said. "I truly am sorry that I have to kill you. I need you out of the way when your precious Rachel goes into labor, and she is shouting your name. You'll never reach her, not even a full ghost!" He slapped Danny across the face. Rachel flinched. She had seen Danny be punched and smacked all the time. But, it hurt to see him so defenseless and unable to react.

"You stay away from my wife and baby, Masters." Danny moaned. "You are sick."

"That may be true," Vlad stood up, "But I'm sick, and winning an endless battle!" He laughed and began to float by Rachel. She flew up through the ceiling, fearing what type of torture awaited her. She hovered over the roof, searching for Vlad. The sun was beginning to set in the distance. Vlad soon came through the ceiling, too. Rachel angrily threw ecto-plasmic rays at him.

"You can't do this! Danny will save me!" She shouted through angry tears.

"Not if he's dead, my sweet child!" Vlad shouted back. This pushed Rachel over the edge.

"Never, ever, call me your sweet child! EVER!" She held the word "ever", not exactly meaning to, it just came out that way. She felt more power in her voice, and it tickled her throat, sending wild sensations to her brain. The sound was shot directly towards Vlad, and he gasped. He tried to get away, but the sound waves caught him and shot him miles and miles away. He screamed in terror, until he was no longer visible. He disappeared over the mountains.

Rachel's sound slowly came to a stop. She felt weakened, and held her head. She groaned as she phased through the ceiling, changed into human form while her head was still all the way by the ceiling, fell hard to the floor.

By now Danny was on his feet, running to Rachel's side.

"Rachel, I heard you wail!" He said, pulling her to her feet.

"Excuse me?" She winced, as she bent her back, and it cracked.

"You. Ghostly-wail. Up there." He pointed at the ceiling.

"What's a ghostly-wail?" She asked, confused, and sat on the couch. Danny gaped at her.

"Um, hello?" Danny said, patting Rachel's head. "Anybody in there? The Ghostly-wail? Danny Phantom is famous for it? My major power, besides the anger-issued ones?"

Rachel though for a moment. Then, it finally clicked. _Oh yeah, the Ghostly-wail. _"Wait a sec," She said. "Whatever happened got rid of Vlad. But, that is a power only _you_ can posses. Unless you go through a whole time warp thing like you did a while back!"

"That is true. But you just did it! You sort of messed up the laws of physics." Danny said. "Unless….." His eyes brightened. Rachel was thinking the same thing.

"Baby is just like Daddy!" Rachel whispered.

Danny and Rachel laughed and cuddled together on the couch, once in a while feeling a sudden kick. Ever since Rachel found out she was pregnant, she and Danny wondered if their baby would get powers one day.

It looked like that day was today.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Well, I had fun typing this one. Hope you enjoyed it! I'll post really, really soon again!

Love you all! Just you wait to see what I have in store for you!

DPfreak811


	10. Chapter 9: Giggling and Naming

Here is my next special chapter for you! This might be a random short chapter because I didn't have a lot of time, and I want to show what's going on with Rachel's pregnancy. Random romance at the beginning. I really enjoy typing this stuff! I think I already know what will happen in my third and (possibly) final sequel. It will be a GRAND SLAM. Just like the ending of this tale.

But it's not over yet, darlings, not yet. Ha-Ha!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny, I really, _really_ need that yummy chocolate sauce,_ please_!" Rachel begged, trying to persuade Danny to get her anything sweet. But, it was not good for her diet.

"Sorry, Ray, no can do." He was sitting next to her on the couch, watching a "Jason Bourne" movie. She had been begging him every twenty minutes. She stuck out her bottom lip, and pouted. Danny normally fell for it, but this time he just couldn't give in. "Hon, relax, you can survive with out chocolate sauce tonight."

Rachel snuggled closer to him. "Maybe I can have something else yummy." She kissed his neck.

Danny groaned. "No, Rachel. You past that point, you're almost four months pregnant." _Wow, _he thought, _four months ALREADY!_

"Yeah," She said, beginning to get closer than possible, "_Almost_ four months. Not _exactly_." She kissed his jaw line. "Please, Danny? _Please_?" Danny sighed, his eyebrows turning down at the sides.

"Please, don't beg. I can't, Rachel, I can't!" He turned his face down to face hers, and she had the pout face on. Danny groaned, and the next thing he knew, he had lost a very hard battle to fight.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The next morning, Danny woke up to the smell of bacon. He sniffed and threw on a pair of shorts, slowly walking to the kitchen. Rachel stood over the stove, finishing bacon, and putting it on a plate. He smiled, then frowned, remembering he lost himself last night. Rachel's ghost sense went off and she turned to face him.

"Good morning, wonderful husband of mine." She said as he sat down, still frowning. She put the plate of bacon on the table and sat down, too. He glared at her.

"You're unhappy with me." Rachel said, pouting. Danny sighed.

"Yes I am upset with you. You have to be so friggin' persuasive? And cute..." He muttered the last part under his breath. "And the baby better be okay!" Rachel hiccupped a wisp of blue smoke.

"Ugh," She said, "The baby's fine! Me, on the other hand, I have been hiccupping this all morning! Baby's ghost sense is strong." She pat her stomach. Danny shook his head smiling. He stuffed a piece of bacon in his mouth, not letting Rachel see the grin on his face.

"Good bacon," He muttered. He tried not to laughed as Rachel hiccuped again.

"Thank-hic!- you."

He couldn't hold it in ay longer. "Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" He held his face in his hands, laughing extremely hard.

"Shut up, Danny!" Rachel hiccupped again, causing Danny to roar with laughter. Rachel always liked his laugh, and she began to giggle, too.

Danny wiped a tear from his eye. Rachel flinched as something pounded her stomach. Danny stopped smiling, and went to her side.

"You okay?" He asked patting her stomach.

Rachel began to laugh again. "Junior here likes the sound of your laughter." Danny laughed as Rachel hiccuped again. She flinch more.

"Danny, the baby likes your laugh, we get it! I don't like the feeling of being kicked, thank you very much!" She said hiccupping another time. She let out a brief giggle. Then, Danny and her cleared the table and went to their room, to relax. Danny struck up the conversation of finally getting a job, even though Rachel's parents had covered everything. He was telling Rachel about this job at a pizza place as a bus boy. Rachel was impressed, and hiccupped, causing a fit of laughter from the couple. She earned another kick from the baby.

"No more kicking Mommy, baby. It hurts her sometimes!" Danny cooed to Rachel's stomach and lay his head gently on it. He felt a kick.

"Tough little kid, aren't you?" He cooed some more. Rachel giggled.

"You are incredibly cute when you do that. You don't even know!" She hiccuped blue ghost sense. Danny smiled and brought his face to Rachel's, enveloping her in a hug and a gentle kiss. Rachel grabbed fistfuls of Danny's black hair, making him kiss harder. The baby kicked two hard times and Rachel gasped.

"Come on, kid! Give me a _break_!' She let go of Danny's hair, and he placed his head on her stomach again.

"We have to stop calling it 'baby' or 'kid'. We have to find names." Danny said softly. "Let's talk girl names."

Rachel smirked. He was so into the parenting thing, and it surprised her. "Well, what do you like?"

He thought for a moment. "I like the names Erin and Annabelle." He smiled to himself.

_Erin Fenton, or Annabelle Fenton_. He thought. _I like the sound of that._

Rachel thought, too. "Those are nice names. But I think our baby is a he. I just have a gut feeling." Danny smiled, and he liked the thought of having a son.

"What do you like, Mrs. Fenton?" He asked Rachel. She thought for a moment, too.

"I am simply in love with the name Milo. Milo Jack, maybe, so your father can be happy with the middle name."

"Hmm," Danny said, "Milo Jack Fenton. That is a wonderful name." He closed his eyes, getting drowsy.

"I hope it's a boy." Rachel muttered, slowly drifting to sleep, too.

Danny opened one eye. "Why's that?"

Rachel smiled to herself. "I want him to look just like his father."

Danny laughed sleepily. He soon heard Rachel heavily breathing, her chest slowly moving up and down.

"What do you think, kido?" He softly asked Rachel's enlarged stomach. He closed his eyes. "Do you like the name Milo Jack Fenton?"

Right before he drifted to sleep, he felt a hard kick by his ear.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sorry so short, loves, but I am exhausted. I hope you liked this little short, I don't want to disappoint you. Love you, and I'll post soon!

All my energy,

DPfreak811


	11. Chapter 10: Accident

Sorry I took so long! I already started a Jak and Daxter fanfic. That's my favorite video game series.

I'm starting to speed things up, I know you people are anticipating the birth of Baby Fenton. I think some couples will be baby sitting, too, if Danny and Rachel need to have some time to their selves. Imagine Tucker trying to take care of an infant…..

Well, with Rachel's beach ball sized stomach now, she can't fight Vlad. It's all up to Danny…..

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The doorbell rang.

"The girls are here." Rachel said to herself. She turned off the television, and pushed herself off the couch.

"Hey, Ray!" Sam said, as Rachel opened the front door.

"And hey baby!" Valerie also said, patting Rachel's stomach.

"Hi, guys. Let me just get my jacket." Rachel said. There were flurries floating outside. She grabbed her purse and coat, and went out the door with Sam and Valerie.

"So," She started, "What are our plans on this lovely November morning?"

They walked to the car, hopped in, and buckled up. Rachel sat in the back. Sam and Valerie stayed silent.

"Um, hello?" Rachel said. "Is anybody going to tell me where we are going?"

"How's Danny? Where is he today?" Valerie asked, as Sam hit the gas pedal and started to drive.

"Don't change the subject!" Rachel said. "But if you are itching to know, he got a job at Mario's Pizza place."

"Oh, Ray, that's fantastic!" Sam said. "Will we get employee discount when we go?"

Rachel laughed. "Now, please tell me where we are going."

Sam glanced at Valerie. "We're going shopping."

"Then why are you two acting so strangely?" Rachel asked.

"We not just doing any kind of shopping." Valerie said. Sam took the next exit, and a little way up the road, was Baby Mart.

"Oh boy….." Rachel said. Sam and Valerie laughed, and the car pulled into the

parking lot. They quickly unbuckled, and pulled Rachel out of her seat. They nearly sprinted their way over to the store.

"Hun, did you even buy anything for this child?" Valerie said, as she waved over a store clerk to help them.

"Yeah, I have bottles, bibs, a crazy over load of diapers, a changing table….." Her voice trailed off.

"Well, I'm hoping you didn't get a crib yet." Sam began, "Because that is our gift to you."

Tears sprang into Rachel's eyes. "You can't! Unless you already did! Oh, you guys are my best friends! How could I live without you?" She squeezed them both.

"Other than those things you said you bought, it's time we got some clothes for the little tyke!" Valerie said, just as the store clerk reached them.

"Good morning, ladies." He said, "My name is Dean, and I am going to help you girls shop. What are we looking for today?"

"Well, Dean," Valerie started, "My friend Rachel here is having a baby in four months! She hasn't gotten any clothes for it!"

"If you don't mind me asking," Dean said, looking at Rachel, "How old are you?"

Rachel cleared her throat. "I'm married and I'm turning nineteen in two weeks."

Dean lifted an eyebrow, then smiled. "Well, I'm happy you're happy. So, do we know the gender?" He guided the girls over to the clothes section.

"It's a surprise!" Sam piped up.

The clerk laughed, "Well, rather than pink or blue clothes, as you would choose for a girl or boy, we will go over to the back of this section. Colors vary here." He said. "We have colors that go with any gender, such as yellow, green, purple, red, orange, brown, black, etcetera."

There was a fine selection of clothing, a lot of it on sale.

"This is going to be fun." Sam said.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny," Tito said, "I need table eleven clear by one o'clock. We're having a large group coming in."

"I'm on it, Tito." Danny said to the manager. He ran, well, floated without anyone noticing, over to table eleven. It was large.

"Great….." Danny muttered. He sighed, as he saw gum sticking to the underside of the table. "They do _not _pay me enough to do this!"

"Tell me about it, man." Tucker came up behind Danny. He scraped the gum off. "Gum turns me off, now."

Danny laughed. He brought a bucket over, and set it on the table. He wiped his hands on his apron, and stacked plates, forks, knives, and other utensils in it. He sighed again.

"What's up?" Tucker asked him.

"I have to tell you something, Tuck." Danny started. He forgot he and Rachel hadn't even mentioned the fact that the baby had ghost powers to their friends yet.

"Tell away." Tucker said.

"It's hard enough to raise a baby at the age of eighteen, or in Rachel's case, almost nineteen." He began.

"Yeah?" Tucker waited for him to continue.

"But it's even harder when you have to raise a baby that is half ghost."

Tucker stared at him for a long moment. Then he went back to working on the gum. "I saw it coming, dude." He smiled.

Danny lifted his eyebrow. "You knew it would happen? How?"

Tucker laughed. "Rachel was born half-ghost." He started. "And you had ghost power in your blood. Put it together, and you've got yourself a ghost baby." He paused, and picked up his utensils and walked towards the kitchen. "Good luck, dude!"

Danny shook his head. He cleared the rest of the table, and just as he walked away, a huge group walked in. Danny checked his watch.

_One o'clock. Here we go…_.. Danny thought to himself.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel set the bags down in the guest room, which already started to look like a nursery, at around seven p.m.

_Danny should be home soon. _She thought to herself. _Now what am I going to do while I wait?_

First, she filled the changing table drawers with some new clothes. She filled the closet with more clothes, then took out the bag of baby diapers. She put those under the changing table, along with baby powder, wipes, cream, and a rattle. She basically finished the entire room in twenty minutes.

"Now the only thing missing is a crib." She said out loud, smiling. She exited the room, and sat on the living room couch. She watched the television, until her ghost sense go off.

It wasn't the baby, and it wasn't the same as the one she got with Danny.

She jumped to her feet, changing into Angel. She looked at her stomach.

"Oh, wow." She muttered. "I'm friggin' fat." Her stomach was bulging out of her suit. "Who knew I'd be the size of a hippo at five months?"

Then, she scoped the house.

"Vlad, if that's you, you're going down, and Danny will be after you!" She shouted.

"How could you compare me to Vlad?" A familiar voice said from the living room.

Rachel flew into the room, changing back into human form.

"Dani!" She said, walking over to Dani, who was sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"Whoa….." Dani looked down, her eyes wide, at Rachel's stomach. "Looks like my cousin and you…..um….." She couldn't finish her statement.

Rachel laughed and sat next to her cousin in-law, who was also in human form. "Yeah, it was sort of a surprise for all of us."

Dani pulled her red beanie off her head, and put it in her lap. "When…..how many…..where…..?" She had so many questions.

"Four more months and at the new North Mercy hospital." Rachel laughed.

"You mean, the one that was really creepy, and was taken over by Spectra that one time? Wow." Dani said. She scratched the top of her head, and but her beanie back on. "Boy or girl?"

"We'll find out on the day of birth."

"Ghost powers?"

Rachel hesitated. Did she mention to the girls about the baby having ghost powers? Maybe she hadn't. She stood up.

"Yeah, no doubt the baby has powers." She walked to the kitchen and got the phone. "But thanks for reminding me. If you hadn't, Sam and Val would be very surprised….." Her voice trailed off. She began to dial Sam's number.

It rang three times, and then Joel picked up. "'Lo?" He said.

Rachel laughed. "Joel, do you just anticipate my calls? Sam never answers the phone."

"Mmm….." Joel mumbled. Rachel heard a giggle in the back round.

"Put her on please, Joel, because I really don't want to know what's going on over there!"

Joel groaned. "O-Okay." He stuttered. Rachel waited patiently.

"Hey, Ray!" Sam chirped. Quite unusual…..

"Uh, hi Sam. Did I interrupt something…..?" She glanced at a giggling Dani.

"Oh, no, nothing I can't do later." She laughed again. "I'll tell you later. So what's up?"

Rachel suppressed a laugh and became more serious. "I forgot to mention something about the baby."

"Yeah?"

"Um, Danny and I….." She started, "We….our ghost powers….."

"Yeah, baby is half ghost, too." Sam interrupted.

"How'd you know?" Rachel asked, confused.

"Before Tuck left work, Danny told him. He went on break and called Val, and she called me. Tucker is home now, because he had bet with Val that the Baby would have ghost powers, and Val thought it wouldn't."

"Oh." Rachel smiled. But then, her smile turned to an anxious frown. "Wait, did you say Tucker is home right now?"

"Yeah. He's been home for a couple hours now. Why? Isn't Danny with you?"

Rachel looked at the clock. Danny was two hours late.

She went cold, and the baby kicked once.

"Rachel? Rachel! Hello? Is everything all right?" Sam asked nervously.

"No Sam, Danny hasn't come home yet." She spoke softly.

"Well, I'm sure it's no big deal. He probably had to work over time or something." Sam said, her voice full of worry.

"Yeah, or something." Rachel replied. "I got to go, Sam."

"Alright. You sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I have Danny's cousin here with me."

"Oh! Tell her I said hello, okay? And don't worry. He's going to be fine." Sam reassured.

"Thanks. Bye, Sam." Rachel said. "See you tomorrow."

"See you." Then there was a click.

Rachel slammed the phone onto the receiver and almost ran to the living room.

"Danny is two hours late!" Rachel said to Dani, frantically.

Dani put up her hand. "relax, he's probably doing something important, if he's this late." She said.

The baby kicked again. Hard this time. Rachel gasped as slight pain appeared where the baby kicked. "I'm not so sure, and neither is the baby."

Dani lifted an eyebrow. "Want me to do a sweep of the city?"

"That would make me feel so much better."

Dani floated to the ceiling, changing into ghost form. She waved her off.

Rachel sat on the couch, twiddling her thumbs around.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny drove on the dark, empty road. It began to rain, and he could barely see.

"Geez," He said aloud. "I wouldn't be surprised if _flying_ is difficult in this weather!" He began to drive slower, more cautiously. He looked at the clock, and he knew he would be at least fifteen minutes late. He reached into his pocket and grabbed his phone.

"I should call Ray, to tell her I'll be late." He mumbled, nervously. He took a deep breath. "Hearing her voice will calm me down." He drove towards an intersection.

He began dialing, and at the same time he heard a loud honk.

He barely had enough time to turn his head and see a giant truck headed straight for him, from his left. He braced himself, only partially turning himself intangible, and was hit full force.

The car flipped and rolled into the woods, landing upside down, with an unconscious, bloody Danny inside.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I am so cruel. The baby was right about Danny being in trouble. But I'm sure all of you thought that Vlad had gone after him. Nope. Wrong. Typical massive accident. Truck driver didn't even know he hit poor Danny! Kept on driving, that maniac! Thank goodness Danny had enough time to make himself a little bit intangible. If not, Rachel would be a widow, and the baby would be born without knowing it's father!

I wouldn't do that to you, though.

I'll update soon!

JaknDaxfreak811 (new name)


	12. Chapter 11: Sad Thinking

Here is the next chapter. It is sort of long.....Are you excited? The suspense is killing you, I can feel it! Anticipation! Burning your insides! Haha I'm just random.

Oh, and to warn you, I sort of made some parts extremely sad.....and kind of funny!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Oh God!" Rachel doubled over in pain. The baby was physically abusing her from the inside. But, this one kick hurt so bad, Rachel thought she actually started going into labor for a moment. She fell to her knees, from pacing and awaiting Dani's return. She sobbed.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Okay," Dani said aloud to herself. "I backtracked where Danny drives home._ Twice._ Where could he have possibly gone?" She landed on the side of the road, near some woods. "Maybe if I tried calling him....."

She took out her cell phone, and speed dialed Danny. It rang twice. All of a sudden, a weird sound came from the woods.

"What is that?" Dani asked herself. She listened closely.

It was a ring tone, the song "More Than It Seems" by a band called Kutless. Danny's ring tone.

"Oh no!" Danny flew full speed into the woods.

"Danny! Danny?" She called. She came closer to what looked like a tiny dog house.

Or was it a car?

"Oh no!" She said again. She flew to the upside down car, and looked in the driver's seat window. Inside, was an unconscious, brutally smashed Danny Fenton.

"Oh Danny!" Dani phased Danny out of the car, using a lot of her strength. She pulled him out of the way of the broken car.

She lay him on the forest floor. His forehead was bleeding immensely, he had a black eye, his legs was bent in ways that should have been impossible, and his chest had a huge, rubber burn mark probably from slamming against the steering wheel. His clothes were battered and torn, too. Blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Holy crow." Dani muttered. She changed into her human form, and took out her cell.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The operator asked.

"Hi, my name is Danielle, um, Fenton." She didn't have a last name, but she needed to state one quick. "I just found my cousin. His car was smashed by something, with him inside, and it flipped into the woods." She paused.

"Is your cousin hurt?" The operator questioned.

"Really hurt." Dani said. "He needs medical attention, now!"

"Where are you, Miss Fenton?"

"Um, I don't know what this road is called, but I can tell you where it is."

"Go ahead, sweetheart."

Dani explained to the operator where the accident was.

"Stay calm, honey, the paramedics and police are on their way." The operator said goodbye, then hung up with Dani.

She heard sirens in the distance. She knelt next to Danny, and opened one of his eyelids, squeezing his hand.

"Danny?" She said softly. "Can you hear me? Just squeeze my hand if you can." She felt an extremely small bit of pressure into her palm. "Okay good, not unconscious anymore." She muttered. She let Danny's purple eyelid droop shut. "Can you talk to me? Make any sound you can." She waited for a moment.

Then, Danny blinked, and his eyes opened. He tried to sit up, but groaned in pain. A tear trickled down his cheek.

"What happened?" He croaked, his voice very raspy.

"You tell me." Dani said.

Danny lay his head onto the forest floor. "The truck.....coming at me.....hit me head on." He said. "I turned intangible a much as I could, but apparently it wasn't enough." He moaned again. More tears, came out of his eyes. Dani held Danny, and the sirens got louder.

"Rachel.....does she know?" He asked.

"I'll fly to her as soon as you've been taken to North Mercy." Dani replied. She sat Danny up slightly, and set him against a tree trunk. "You're lucky to be alive, buddy."

Danny began to sob.

"What? What happened? Are you in pain?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, but that's not why I'm.....I'm....." He broke down again, gasping. "It's just that, when I saw that truck coming at me, all I could think about was Rachel, and I thought about the fact that I was probably going to die, and.....the fact the I would never....." He trailed off, and he wiped his eyes with his sleeves.

"Would never what?" Dani whispered.

Danny gasped again, and clutched his burn on his chest. "I would have never got to see my baby." He whimpered. "My little baby."

Dani began to cry. "Well, you're here now, and here come the paramedics."

Lights flashed in the distance. Danny hiccupped and slightly smiled. "Thank you so much for being with me." He whispered. "I love you, Dani, you're the best cousin a guy could ever have."

Dani smiled, too, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Love you, too, cousin."

"It's the paramedics, we're here to help! Where are you?" A paramedic shouted in the distance.

Dani called out to him until he and many others came and put Danny on a stretcher. She waved to him as they took him away, and said, "See you at the hospital!"

After they left, Dani began to walk towards the road. Then, a policewoman came up to her.

"Hey kid." She said. "You're the one who saved your cousin?" Dani nodded. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Dani nodded again. The officer lifted an eyebrow. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen." Dani replied.

"Then you're too young to have a license. How did you get here?"

Dani thought quickly. "Uh, nighttime stroll. I live close to here."

The officer laughed. "Alright, doll, you can go home. Need a ride? " She turned to her cruiser.

"I can walk, thanks." Dani said.

"Be safe, kido."

Dani smiled and nodded. As soon as the policewoman drove away, she turned into her ghost self and flew to get Rachel.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel anxiously sat on the couch. She knew something was wrong. Dani had already been gone for an hour.

Just as the thought of Dani having no luck popped into her head, her ghost sense went off. She exhaled with relief.

"Ray?" Dani's voice said from the kitchen.

"In here, Dani." She said.

Dani flew into the living room, and pulled Rachel to her feet.

"What's going on? Where is Danny? Where are we going?" Rachel asked, as Dani pulled her out the front door. She went down the stairs, out to the car, and opened the driver seat door for Rachel.

"North Mercy Hospital. Danny got into a car accident. He was hurt pretty bad when I found him, but the police said that he would be okay." Dani said, shutting the door as Rachel got inside. She gasped, and Dani phased through the passenger window, and buckled her seat belt.

"What? How?" Rachel stammered, as she the lurched the car forward towards the hospital.

"He was driving on that back road. Probably because of traffic or something. He got to that intersection, and some giant Mack truck hit him full speed. The truck hit the driver side, causing his car to flip into the woods, I guess. Danny was pretty beat up." Dani whispered, tears forming in her eyes again. Rachel sobbed.

"Oh god! How is he alive?" She choked.

"He had about a millisecond before he was hit to go intangible."

They were silent the rest of the ride there.

But, soon enough, they pulled into the parking lot of North Mercy Hospital.

They jumped out of the car, nearly flew through the sliding doors, and into the front desk.

"Hi, Daniel Fenton was just brought here a little while ago. He was in a car accident." Dani said quickly, for Rachel was unable to speak.

The secretary typed something on the computer. "Yes, here he is, fifth floor, and he will have room eleven ready for him." Rachel and Dani turned towards the elevator, but the secretary stopped them.

"He's in the emergency room. He'll be out in a half hour, maybe less, so you can wait in the waiting room outside of it." Rachel sighed and Dani pat her back.

"While you wait," the secretary started, "You can fill out some papers, and I'll need your names." She handed Rachel a clip board with some paper on it.

"I-I'm Rachel Fenton, Danny's wife, and this is his cousin Danielle." Rachel stuttered.

"Thank you." The secretary said. "Don't worry, your husband will be just fine." She smiled. Rachel handed back the papers, and tried to smile back. Then, the girls dashed into the elevator, and headed to the waiting room, where they would await hopefully some good news.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_An hour passed by._

Rachel felt a weird vibration in her sweater pocket. She jumped, waking and startling Dani, who had fallen asleep.

"What?! What?! Where's the ghost?!" Dani shrieked. Rachel covered Dani's mouth, and answered her vibrating cell phone.

"'Lo?" She muttered.

"Rachel! Thank goodness you picked up!" Valerie said. "Tucker and I are worried sick! You didn't pick up your home phone, and Danny didn't pick up his cell! And Sam said that you sent Danny's cousin out to look for him, because he was a couple hours late! What happened? Are you alright?" Valerie was talking at an inhuman speed.

"Val, I'm at North Mercy Hospital." Rachel said.

"Why? Is the baby okay?" Valerie yelled.

"Yes, the baby's fine, but Danny isn't." Rachel explained everything to Valerie.

"Oh my gosh!" Tucker said. Rachel realized she was on speaker.

"Ray," Valerie said, "We're on our way! I'm going to call Sam and Joel, okay? We'll be right over!" Before Rachel could reply, Valerie had already hung up.

Rachel sighed. "Valerie, Tucker, Sam, and Joel are coming in a couple minutes." She said to Dani.

"Kay." Dani slurred. She began to fall back asleep on the sofa.

"You need your rest." Rachel said to her. "I'll wake you up when Danny is out."

"Kay." Dani slurred again. Then, she fell asleep.

Not even ten minutes later, Rachel and Danny's friends burst through the elevator doors. They ran toward Rachel, losing their breath.

"I'm-huff-so sorry-huff-Rachel!" Sam said. She pulled Rachel to her feet and hugged her. Joel nearly sat on top of the sleeping Dani, but Valerie pulled on his arms before he could squish the ghost girl.

"It's alright. They said Danny should be out soon....." Rachel's voice trailed off as a doctor came out of the ER.

"Mrs. Fenton?" He asked. Rachel walked to him.

"Your husband is going into recovery now. He is on his way to his room. Once he gets settled, I'll allow one visitor at a time." He smiled. "I see that your close to giving birth! Look at you!" He put a hand on Rachel's stomach, and she grinned at him.

"Yes, I'm due in three and a half months." She said. "I'll be giving birth here, too."

"Thank you so much for choosing us, Mrs. Fenton, we'll make sure your stay here is completely satisfying." The doctor nodded, still smiling. He looked down at her stomach.

"Hmm," He said, "How about we let all your friends here go see Daniel first, and I'll give you a check up, and tell you how the little one's doing?"

Rachel's eyes brightened.

"That would be very nice, thank you!" She said. The doctor put a comforting arm around her, and began guiding her to the maternity section of the floor.

Sam, Tucker, Joel, and Valerie waved her off.

"So," Tucker said, "Who's going in first?" No one answered. Tucker lifted an eyebrow. "I'll just go first then." He said. His friends must've wanted to make sure it was alright to go in.

Tucker left his friends, and knocked on the door of room eleven. A nurse opened the door.

"I was just coming out to tell you to come in." She said. "He's not awake yet, but he'll come around soon." She smiled and opened the door wider to let Tucker in. She nodded, and left, closing the door behind her.

Tucker grabbed a chair, and sat next to Danny's bed. The squeak of the chair was loud, and Danny stirred. Then, he groaned.

"Ouch." He said. He opened his eyes, and looked at Tucker. He smiled.

"Hey, sleeping beauty." Tucker said softly, afraid if his voice was too loud, he would hurt Danny.

"What are you doing here, Tuck?" Danny croaked.

"Rachel told us everything, and there was no way we were staying away." Tucker leaned on the bed.

"We?" Danny asked, his voice cracking.

"Yeah! Joel, Sam, Valerie, me, Rachel, and Dani!" He laughed.

"Rachel?" Danny asked, confused. Then his eyes widened. "Oh no, Rachel! Where is she?! I need to see her _now_!" He yelled, but his voice sounded more raspy and low. He sat up more. Tucker gently pushed him back to the pillow.

"She getting checked out by the doctor." He said. "He wanted to see how Baby Fenton was doing."

Danny's eyes widened more. "Is my baby okay?!" He squeaked.

That was the first time Tucker heard Danny call the baby "his". Normally, Danny would say "our baby" or "Rachel's baby", and sometimes just "the baby". Tucker was a little moved by Danny's question.

"Junior's fine, dude. Rachel is, too." He said. There was a knock on the door. Danny and Tucker both looked up and at the door. Sam's head was poking through the little window. She mouthed, "Wrap it up!" to Tucker. The boys laugh.

"She was always so impatient." Danny said.

Tucker laughed again and stood up. He scratched his head.

"Um, yeah, well....." He started. He didn't really want to admit that he was simply terrified of the thought of losing his best friend, his brother. He had cried a little on the way to hospital. "I was really, um, nervous for you." He said. "I'll never be able to live without you. When one of us goes down, the other is going down with them!"

Danny laughed. Then Tucker leaned down to swiftly, while feeling extremely embarrassed, kiss Danny's hair. Danny laughed again.

"Wow, Tuck, dramatically mushy much?" He smiled.

Tucker feigned a frown. "Well, you know, brothers are mushy and feminine sometimes." He smiled.

"Love ya, man." Danny whispered.

Tuckered laughed this time. "Now look who's getting all mushy!" He walked to the door and turned the handle. He paused. "Love ya, too, dude." He shook his head, feeling all too girly, and opened the door. Sam pushed past as Tucker slipped out the door. She flew at Danny, giving him a tight, but gentle hug.

"Holy tofu on a stick, Daniel Fenton! You scared the heck out of us!" She yelled. "Driving home like a crazy maniac, I suppose!"

Danny laughed hard. "Nice to see you, too, Sam."

She started rambling on about safe driving and how much everyone cared about him. Danny tuned her voice out, falling asleep, and thinking of Rachel, in the process. He hadn't even lay his head down, when he was shaken awake.

"Danny! Did you hear a word I said?!" Sam whined. Danny smirked.

"Every word, Sam."

"Good! Now Valerie is waiting, so I'm going to send her in, okay?" Sam walked to the door, and went into the hallway, muttering something along the lines of, "short attention-spanned fruit loop.". Danny snorted.

Valerie soon came into the room.

"I don't want to keep Rachel waiting, because she'll be out of the doctor's soon," She started, "But I want to just make one thing clear."

Danny eyes flashed green, and he lifted an eyebrow. "Yes, Valerie Grey?" He smirked.

"If you ever, EVER, give us a scare like that ever again," She began, "I will file my nails, and claw those half human half ghost eyeballs out of your sockets!" She shook her fist at him.

He roared with laughter. "Is that all, Val? No, 'you'll be fine, Danny, because you rock!'?" He asked.

"Nope." Valerie grinned.

Danny grinned back. "Okay then, love you, too, Val!" He said. Valerie giggled, ruffling his hair. Then, she turned and headed for the door.

Danny began falling asleep again, when he heard another knock. He turned his head towards the door.

"Come on in, Joel." He said, seeing the familiar face outside the window.

Joel smirked, as he shut the door behind him. He sat on the edge of Danny's bed.

"Nice, dude." He said, "You're getting all this attention from the girls! Now, every time I want attention from Sam, I'm going to have to get hit by a truck!" They laughed in unison. Joel sighed.

"I'm so glad you're okay, man." He said.

"I'm glad I'm okay, too." Danny joked. The boys stayed silent for a moment. Then, Joel stood.

"Well, I'm sure Ray's out now, so I'll go send her in for you." He said, noticing Danny's face brighten. He sighed, and left the room.

Danny waited impatiently. He twiddled his thumbs, and exhaled every so often. He felt like he would explode if he didn't see Rachel's face soon.

He heard a soft rap on his door.

His head jolted up, and he saw Rachel's face peeking into the window. He grinned, his eyes getting wet, and gestured for her to come in. She opened the door slowly, stepped inside the room, and shut the door behind her with a soft _click_.

They stared at each other for a moment. Rachel shifted. Then, Danny opened his arms wide, and Rachel ran into them.

"Oh Danny!" She sobbed into his chest, careful not to hurt him anymore than he already was. He cradled her to his chest.

"I'm here Rachel. I'll never hurt you like that ever again!" Danny said, crying with her.

She lifted her face to his. "What do you mean, hurt me? I'm fine! You're the only one who is hurt here!"

"Not physically hurt," Danny said. "I mean, your feelings. I must've worried you! I was hours late! And don't get me started on how much stress you probably had!" His voice cracked again.

Rachel smiled. "The baby is fine. The doctor says it's perfectly healthy." She closed her eyes, brushed her lips on Danny's, then sighed.

Danny furred his brows. "What?"

Rachel opened her eyes and stared into Danny's now green eyes. "I didn't think.....I mean, I thought that maybe.....if you hadn't gone intangible....." Her voice shook as she spoke.

Danny shook his head. "I'm not dead, I'm here, now, with you. I don't want to be with anyone else at this moment. Only you."

Rachel felt a tear roll down her cheek. "But, I was thinking, that if you were dead, I would have never had the chance to say goodbye." She choked. Danny kissed her forehead.

"If you keep having those thoughts, you might as well stop thinking." He smirked. Rachel smiled. Then, Danny felt a nudge at his stomach, and Rachel winced.

"I see the baby was worried, too." Danny whispered into Rachel's hair. He felt another nudge, but much harder this time. Rachel laughed.

"I'm just so excited to see his beautiful face when he is born." She said.

Danny lifted his eyebrow. "His?"

Rachel looked at him. "I told you, I think the baby is a he. Just a maternal instinct."

Danny chuckled. "Either way, he or she is going to be very beautiful."

Rachel felt her hands get warm. She sat up, regretfully removing herself from Danny, and looked at them. Her hands were glowing green, as if she was about to shoot an ecto-ray. She focused the sudden eruption of power back down and smiled.

"He or she is also going to be very troublesome." She said.

Danny laughed. "It'll be so much fun." He said sarcastically. Rachel looked down at her hands again. They began to glow purple. That reminded her.....

"Danny?" She asked. Danny looked into her eyes, waiting for her to ask. She sighed. "How come you haven't used your healing power to heal yourself yet?" Danny stared at her with an odd expression on his face. Rachel giggled at it. Then, Danny slapped his forehead.

"Oh, you have _got_ to be kidding me!" He said, obviously frustrated with himself. He put his hands on the rubber burn on his chest and focused.

His hands grew that familiar shade of violet. He felt warmth in his palms as he felt the power surge through him. He focused harder, and there was a small sizzling sound, and then.....

Nothing happened.

Danny sighed in frustration. "Ugh, my powers must have gone through a shortage. And besides, for some reason, I can't heal myself anyway." He poked at his burn.

Rachel looked at her violet hands again. "Maybe_ I_ could heal you."

Danny looked up. "You don't have those kind of powers, though." Then he looked at her hands, too.

"Well, I know I don't." Rachel said. "But now that I think about it, it's obvious the baby does." She placed her hands gently on Danny's chest. The purple coloring on her hands protruded across Danny's wound. He gasped as he felt a tiny twinge of pain on the spot. His breath caught in his throat, and he tried not to breathe. He didn't want Rachel to lose focus. Then, the pain faded away.

"Ha!" Rachel exclaimed, satisfied with herself. "Look at that! It's completely gone!"

Danny laughed and poked his chest again. There was no pain.

"You and the kid make a great team." He chuckled.

Rachel smirked. "Any other places I can fix?"

Danny popped out two extra arms, and they came from his sides. He used all four of his arms and pointed in a dozen spots.

"You got it, Danny." Rachel said. Danny laughed, pulling the extra arms back into his body. Rachel laughed with him, and began to work on the other cuts and bruises.

After a while, Danny looked well enough to go home. Or, at least that's what Rachel hoped would happen. She pressed the button on the bed and called in a nurse.

A young female nurse, probably no more than twenty years old, came in with a needle filled with pain killers. She was short, with long brown hair down to her waist. She smiled.

"Time for more medication, Mr. Fenton?" She asked.

"Actually, I wanted to know if I could go home." Danny answered.

"Let me check your charts." The short nurse walked over to the edge of the bed, and picked up the clip board dangling from it. Danny noticed her lift her eyebrows and look at him. She looked back at the chart, and repeated the same movement.

_Oh yeah. I was supposed to be injured!_ Danny thought to himself.

"Uh, Mr. Fenton," The nurse started, swallowing hard. "You seem like you are doing....." She paused to look back at the charts, "Exceptionally well, for being in a major accident, and everything."

Danny nervously smiled. "What is your name?" He asked her. Rachel quickly glanced at him with curiosity, and the nurse looked up from the charts.

"Um, my name is Donna. Why do you ask?" She lifted her eyebrow, and smiled.

"Well," Danny began, "You see, Donna, I have a slight problem. I've just been in a near death experience, and I would love to go home with my wife and soon-to-be-born child. Is there any possible way I you can make an exception and let me break out of here?" He winked at Donna.

Donna giggled. "I'll send a doctor in here and see what I can do, Mr. Fenton." She began to go towards the door.

"Oh, you can just call me Danny. Mr. Fenton is my father." He smiled sweetly at the nurse.

The nurse giggled again, and left.

Rachel growled. Danny laughed and looked at her.

"You have to be such a flirt, don't you?" She muttered.

"Oh boy, somebody is jealous!" Danny said. He smirked. Rachel lowered her eyes. Danny sat up, putting both his hands on her cheeks.

"There's nothing to be jealous of." He said, softly. "How can you possibly think I would actually want someone more than I want you?"

Rachel smiled. "You already _have_ me!"

He laughed, pulling Rachel in a tight hug. He was about to kiss her, when Danny's doctor, Dr. Mark, came in the room. Danny slingshot himself back into his hurt position.

"So what do you say, Doc?" He asked, smiling sweetly again. "Can I break out of here?"

"Well," Dr. Mark began, "It looks like you've charmed your way through Nurse Donna, so she would talk to me about letting you go." Danny's face turned red. The doctor continued.

"I'm happy to say, you can go home tomorrow, early in the morning, if you wish." He saw Danny's smile turn to a frown. He spoke again, "We just want to observe you over night, and tomorrow you can leave for sure, alright?"

Danny nodded.

"Thank you so much, Doctor." Rachel said. Dr. Mark nodded and left the room.

Danny and Rachel's friends came in right after.

"Hey, guys, we better get going." Joel said. He was carrying still-sleeping Dani in his arms. "I'm going to let this one sleep over tonight."

"Thanks so much for coming." Danny said.

"Well, you look better!" Valerie exclaimed, coming from behind Joel. "I thought you couldn't use your healing powers on yourself!"

"I can't. The baby can." Danny stated. Valerie began to say something but muttered something else instead:

"I was going to say, 'that can't be possible', but come on. Anything is possible."

The group laughed.

"Call us if you need anything. We heard the doctor say you can go home tomorrow, so I guess we'll see you then!" Sam said. She waved them off, and guided Joel to the hallway.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, too. Maybe we'll come over with some Italian!" Tucker said. He winked at Danny, and he and Valerie left the room.

"You need to sleep." Danny said to Rachel, when they were gone. Her eyes were drooping.

"Hey, you do, too....." She mumbled.

Danny moved over to the other side of his bed. "Come sleep up here with me, then!" Rachel smiled and jumped onto the bed. She tried to snuggle closer to Danny, but the only thing keeping them from tangling their bodies, was the large beach ball protruding from her body.

"You know what, this child is getting in the way of our nice moments!" Rachel muttered.

Danny laughed, and they fell asleep, hands intertwined.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Ha, did you like that one? Did you laugh? Did you cry? Did it become a part of you?

I didn't think so!

I think it was pretty good. It was my longest chapter in history! Please read and review (no flames please), you know I love the reviews!

I'll update soon!

Thanks for being so supportive, and if you have any ideas, please, DON'T HESITATE TO TELL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!

With love,

JaknDaxfreak811


	13. Chapter 12: The Big Day

Sorry for the long wait! I have been very, very busy for a couple of months. Please don't kill me! *runs and hides in a closet, avoiding gun turrets aiming at her*. Haha- well, I don't want to keep you waiting BUT!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE IS AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!

The fateful day has come.....sort of.....the moment you have all been anticipating! This is also because I feel horrible about leaving you people! I love you all, though!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_February 11__th__, six o'clock p.m._

"Get Danny on the phone now!" Sam screamed at Tucker. Rachel was sweating beyond belief, clutching Sam and Valerie's hands. The car hit a small crater in the middle of the road. The car bumped and shook, causing all of the girl's in the back seat to scream.

"On it!" Tucker tried driving and going through his pocket for his phone. He was unsuccessful.

"Let me do it," Dani had been floating above Rachel, for there were no more seats, and was dabbing her head with a wet cloth. She turned and put an intangible hand through Tucker's jacket. Tucker went pale, even for his dark color, and Joel laughed at him from the passenger seat.

"Still not used to it." muttered Tucker.

Dani flipped open the phone and dialed. It rang twice. "Where is he?" Dani asked herself out loud.

Meanwhile, Danny had been knocked from the roof of Casper High, and landed hard on his backside. Vlad Plasmias floated down to him.

"Okay, dude?" Danny asked, slowly standing, "I think you just broke my butt."

"Daniel, you are an irresponsible, immature fool!" The evil ghost cackled. "You do not stand a chance against me!" He produced a dark pink shield as Danny lunged at him. Danny bounced off the shield violently, and slammed into a tree. He felt his back get moist, and he knew it was bleeding.

"You shouldn't even try, boy!" Vlad continued, floating even closer. Danny felt his disgusting breath pass his cut cheek. "You are not nearly strong enough to kill me plus any minions I send after you!" He turned and landed on his feet, turning into Vlad Masters. He put his hands behind his back, and strolled away.

Wiping blood that trickled from his mouth, Danny stood again, shaking this time.

"That's where you are wrong, Vlad." Danny hissed. "I am strong enough to kill _you_." By that, meaning in human form. Danny turned into his human self and flung himself at Masters. Vlad flew to the ground, taken by surprise. Still in human form, Danny lifted an unconscious Vlad off the ground, and flew to his and Rachel's apartment. He phased through it, purposely dropping Vlad on the living room floor.

"Time to finish this." He growled, heading to the kitchen. He opened a drawer. He looked at his options, and chose a small, average looking knife. Satisfied, he went back into the living room, and found no one there.

"Oh, cr-," he began, but was cut off as he was kicked in the back. He turned around, landing on his cut.

"You do not learn from your mistakes, imbecile!" Vlad came out of the shadows of the room, looking extremely weak. But, Danny was the vulnerable one. He whimpered as blood poured out of his back onto the gray carpet. Little did Vlad know, that Danny's knife was hidden underneath him.

"As you said before, my boy, it is time to finish this!" Vlad attempted to leap on top of Danny, but Danny rolled out of the way. Vlad rolled onto his back, and Danny sat on his stomach, looking Masters square in the eye, and holding the knife to his throat.

"Don't underestimate me, you sick and twisted fruitloop!" Danny hissed. "No matter what happens to me, or anyone else in the world, _you_ will always be the fruitloop! Or fool, if you prefer." He lifted the knife, ready to stab Vlad, when something made him demur.

It was the look in Vlad's eyes. Something was there, that made Danny actually not want to kill him. But, what was it?

It was Vlad's ability to preform.

In that moment of hesitation, Vlad managed to swipe the knife from Danny's hands. Danny sat up in astonishment, then regained control. Without Danny realizing it, Vlad had placed the knife, point up, over his stomach. When Danny leaned over to punch Vlad, he accidently came upon the knife. It slammed into his stomach, going all the way through.

Vlad slid out from under Danny. He rolled Danny onto his back, and the knife protruded from the center of Danny's stomach. He struggled to breath, and sat up as slowly as possible. Danny's eyes looked down at the knife, then up at Vlad. For some reason, the knife hurt less then his broken heart did.

As Vlad looked down at Danny. He watched the boy failing to consume oxygen, and for a moment, felt regret. He shouldn't have killed the boy, and he knew it. Vlad, heartless, cold-blooded Vlad, shed tears for the boy. _What's done is done, _He thought to himself, and he flew through the roof of the apartment.

Danny looked once again at the handle that stuck out of his stomach. He was becoming too weak to pull it out, and his ghost powers were too far away to reach. He let out a sob, and watched his life play and replay in front of his eyes. He lay back down, awaiting whatever fate held for him.

"I....." If someone else was there, they wouldn't be able to understand Danny, for his words sounded as if coming from a sobbing child, "S-so sorry. Muh-my p-poor.......the b-baby and Rach-chel. M-my friends.....D-Dad......Jazz and D-Dani.....Mommy?" He broke down, for the feeling of dying and fear of the unknown overwhelmed him. He soon became aware of the pain in his stomach, and the blood pouring out. He knew there was nothing for him to do.

"T-take.....me." He whispered, begging it to end. "T-take m-me now, p-please."

He closed his eyes, and image of Rachel's smiling face flashing through his mind. He smiled, and sighed his last sigh.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Breathe, Rachel, BREATHE!" Joel shouted over the noise in the emergency room. Rachel was squeezing Joel and Valerie's hands, as the doctor and nurses worked on her. Sam was assisting the doctor as best she could. Dani was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, tending to an unconscious Tucker in the chair next to her. He had fainted from the sight of blood.

"Come on, Mrs. Fenton, just two more pushes!" Richard Harrison, Rachel's doctor said. "Give me two more big pushes."

Rachel whimpered and nodded.

"One.....two.....three.....PUSH!" Joel and Harrison said. Rachel used almost all her strength on that one. Her hair flashed white and her eyes turned bright green for about five seconds.

"One more, baby, one more!" Valerie soothed Rachel, trying to make sure Rachel didn't shoot the doctor with laser beams from her eyes.

"One....." Doc Harrison and Joel started. Valerie and Sam joined in. "Two.....three.....push!"

The doctor was right. One last push was all it took for Rachel to feel relieved of a great pressure, and hear a distant cry. She passed out before she even heard the gender.

"It's a boy!" Sam whooped for joy. Everyone cheered and laughed with relief. The doctor ordered some nurses to escort Rachel, who was lying limp in her bed, to the nicest room they had in the building. Rachel's friends moved out of the way, as several nurses cleaned up as best they could. Other nurses pulled the bed with the unconscious Rachel out of the emergency room, and into a room with a large window down the hall. They settled her in, three out of five of the friends following close behind.

Back in the ER, The doctor looked at the baby in wonder. He could've sworn it's thin, jet black hair had turned white for a moment. He shook his head, thinking it was just his imagination, from the exhaustion of delivering a baby. He walked over to the scale, and weighed the tiny baby. The baby boy's cries died into soft whimpers. The doctor recorded the weight as five pounds, four ounces. A tiny kid.

Tucker had awoken soon after everything had settled down. "How's Rachel?" His voice was hoarse as he asked Dani, "What happened to me?"

Dani stood, and Tucker followed. They left the ER, and Dani explained. "Well, you sort of passed out as soon as the blood was visible. Oh, and it's a boy!"

Tucker laughed and they followed some nurses into the room Rachel was staying in- Room 70. Their other friends waited patiently for Rachel to awaken.

Dani and Tucker sat in some chairs. There was a long moment of silence, some smiles slowly turning to frowns.

"D-Danny never showed." Valerie muttered. "I don't believe it!"

"There has to be an extremely good reason why he would miss the birth of his own child!" Joel rubbed his chin.

"I tried his cell a couple times before, then the home phone. No answer all those times." Dani stood. "Want me to go search for him, like I did when he was in that car accident three months ago?"

Sam shook her head. She was sitting at the edge of Rachel's bed. "He should be fine. If we don't hear from him in a day, then we'll go."

"That seems horrible! What if he fell off a cliff? What if he got sick? What if Vlad caught up to him?!" Tucker argued.

"Danny is very capable of taking care of all those problems." Sam replied. "Right now, we need to be here for Rachel. We'll all stay over night, because we love her, and we're here for her. Understood?" There were several nods.

Someone's cell phone rang. Tucker's he answered it, mumbled a few words then hung up.

"That was Jack and Maddie Fenton." He said. "I called them earlier, just to let them know what happened. They said they wouldn't be back in a week, though." The Fenton's had taken Jazz on a short vacation, because she was the high honor student of her entire student body at her college. The group nodded, to let Tucker know they understood.

Then, Doctor Harrison came in the room, pushing a cart with a clear looking box attached to it. It was the baby in the small cart he would sleep in every night.

"Hello, all." Harrison moved the cart over to Rachel's bedside, then walked over to the door he came through. "I'll just leave you to get acquainted with Baby Fenton. I have more people to tend to, but if you need anything, just press the call button." He gestured to a blue button that was next to the light switch. There was a similar one next to Rachel's bed.

Then he left, and, as if right on cue, Rachel stirred. Everyone looked at her, and she snapped her eyes open.

"What's going on?!" Rachel sat up frantically. Sam gently pushed her shoulder, and she lay back down.

"You just came out of the delivery room, honey." Valerie said from across the room. Sam stood up, and moved towards the cart.

"The baby!" Rachel gasped. "Where is-,"

"Right here, Ray." Sam finished bringing over a small bundle in a blue blanket. Rachel gasped. Sam sat back on the bed, and handed Rachel the baby. Rachel, wide-eyed, took the baby gently in her arms.

"Is-is this _mine_?" She asked in shock. The group laughed and Sam nodded.

"This is your son." Sam put a hand on Rachel's cheek, and wiped away a tear that had fallen from the new-mother's face.

"Milo Jack Fenton." Rachel whispered. She planted a kiss on the boy's forehead.

Sam pressed the blue button next to the bed. "Time to tell Doc the name of your baby." She said. "He did everything while you were unconscious, and all he has left is to write down the name."

Soon enough, Harrison walked in the room. "Mrs. Fenton," He greeted. He was carrying papers. "What have you decided to call your son?"

"Milo Jack Fenton." Rachel whispered again, more to the baby then to the doctor. Harrison chuckled, and wrote the name on one of the papers. "You kids enjoy yourselves. Just take it easy, alright?"

Everyone nodded, and he left the room.

Rachel stared in awe at her baby. She looked at his thin, silky, jet black hair. The baby stared up at her with big blue eyes. He had ivory skin, and, occasionally, his features changed. Rachel gasped as, for the first time, she saw the baby's eyes turn bright green and his hair go white.

"Just like his father." Tucker stated from his seat by the door. Sam shot him a look.

"Where _is _Danny?" Rachel tore her eyes away from her baby's face to look at Sam. Sam avoided her eyes. "Where is he, Sam?"

"We.....we don't know."

Rachel's own features turned ghostly. "What happened?"

"We've tried to contact him, but we haven't got a hold of him." Dani said, "I suggested that I go find him, but Sam said we should give him a day, to see if he turns up."

Rachel's heart fluttered in fear. "No, you have to find him now!"

Joel stood. "Why don't I go find him, first? This could be more of a personal problem, and I'm sure I can help." Sam shot him a look, too.

"Oh, Joel, would you?" Rachel stared at him with hope in her eyes. Joel ignored Sam's look, nodded, grabbed his long black coat, and exited.

When he got outside, Joel jumped into his black sports car, and sped off towards Danny and Rachel's apartment. No more than fifteen minutes later, he arrived in front of the building. He pulled the car over, and got out. Twirling the keys on his finger, he slid them into his pocket and opened the door. He headed towards the stairs, and went up all the flights to Danny and Rachel's door. He came to it, and rapped on it twice.

"Danny? It's Joel." He waited. No response. He tried the door, and it was unlocked. "Now, that's unsafe." Joel muttered to himself. As soon as the door was wide open, he gasped at what he saw.

"DANNY!" He yelled and ran to the body on the floor. There was a blade sticking out of his stomach. Joel gripped the handle and yanked it out of Danny's body. He tossed it aside, and put his head on Danny's chest. There was an extremely faint rise and fall of his chest, and ghost sense was leaking from his bleeding mouth.

"Oh thank god!" Joel sighed with relief. "Just when you get out of the hospital, you're forced to go right back in."

He took out his phone, and called an ambulance over. When they took Danny away, Joel got into his car and followed it all the way to North Mercy. He even went in with the paramedics, and followed them all the way to the waiting room outside of the emergency room. He was extremely scared of what may become of his best friend.

After an hour, he decided to go down a couple of floors to where his group of friends were. He got to the room, and barely peeked in. Sam noticed him, but before she could say his name, Joel put a finger to his lips, and waved her over.

"Uh, I'll be right back guys." Sam said, standing up. She walked out of the room, and followed Joel into the hall.

"Well?" She asked, crossing her arms. She stared at him with her violet eyes. "Where is he?"

Joel sighed. He really, really did not want to do this. "Danny was hurt."

"Again?" Sam's eyes filled with worry.

"Yeah, except this time, I'm not sure if he's going to....." Joel swallowed hard, keeping back some tears.

Sam saw his expression. She put her hands on his flushed cheeks, and pulled his face to hers. "What happened, Joel?" She whispered.

Joel avoided her eyes, because if he looked into them, she would know everything he was feeling. "I went to the apartment, and saw Danny on the floor, with a knife sticking out of his stomach." Sam gasped, and he spoke again. "There was so much blood, and I was sure he was dead, but something made me go over and help anyway." A single tear rolled down his cheek, and dripped off his jaw.

Sam closed her eyes, and exhaled shakily. She wrapped her arms around Joel's neck, and he wound his arms around her waist. "What else?" Sam whispered.

"I walked over, and sat next to Danny. I don't know what made me do this, but I pulled the knife from his stomach." He swallowed hard again. "There was s-so much of his blood on the floor, but I didn't really notice until now. I just wanted to save him."

"And?" Sam asked.

"I checked if he was still breathing, and he was, but just barely. I was extremely surprised he wasn't dead, but I guess since he is half ghost.....he was in human form when I found him." Joel paused to sniff. "I called for an ambulance, and one came not much later. I followed it here, and Danny is in the ER two floors above us."

Sam pulled back and kissed Joel on his lips. "You did the right thing."

Joel smirked and unwound his arms. "I'm going to go back up there and wait for the surgeon to come out and tell me what is going on, alright?"

Sam kissed him again, then walked back into the room. Joel walked, hands in his pockets, towards the elevator, and waited for it to arrive.

When Sam walked in the room, everyone except Rachel leapt to their feet. They were lucky Rachel had fallen asleep after the baby had. Sam had put the baby back on its cart, just as Joel had arrived.

"So?" Valerie whispered. "Was that Joel? What happened?"

Sam nodded, and took her place at the edge of Rachel's bed. "Danny was stabbed in his stomach." All the friends gasped.

"What? How is he?" Dani asked. Sam told them everything Joel had said to her.

"And now we wait?" Tucker asked.

"And now we wait." Sam answered.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"What? Huh?" Danny sat upright. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in the apartment, sitting on the couch. He looked down at his stomach, seeing no knife, but his HAZMAT suit. He was in ghost form.

"My fight with Plasmias....." _It must've been a dream!_ Danny thought. He wondered how he got to the couch in ghost form in the first place.

Then, his pocket vibrated. He jumped, but soon realized it was his phone. He opened it, and saw that there was a voice mail. He punched in his password, and put the phone to his ear.

"Danny? It's Dani!" He heard his cousin say. There was a lot of noise in the background. "Rachel is in labor, and you aren't here! I've tried calling you, but there was no answer! Rachel is going to be in Room 70! So, get your sorry butt over here, when you aren't busy, because your wife is having a freaking BABY!" There was a click, and Danny hung up the phone.

Danny frantically got to his feet, and flew through the roof of the building. He flew at hundreds of miles an hour, and reached North Mercy Hospital in no time. He counted each floor, then each window, until he found the right room. He saw all his friends in the room, talking to one another. He saw Rachel, sleeping soundly, but beginning to wake up. His friends turned to greet her. The picture was perfect. But where was the baby? He saw an empty cart next to the bed. Joel was missing, too. But, then again, Joel always wandered places. Danny was still curious about the baby, though.

_Probably getting checked out, _He thought.

He decided to fly in, hoping he wouldn't scare anyone. He phased through the window, and landed in the room.

"Hi, everyone!" He said. No one turned to look at him. They all continued talking to each other and Rachel.

"Um, hello?" Still no answer. Not even a budge. What was going on?

He walked over to Sam, who was sitting on Rachel's bed. "Sam?" He waved a hand in front of her face. She didn't even blink. She just continued talking to Rachel.

Then, Danny heard someone behind him. "Joel!" He said happily. But, his smile faded as Joel wasn't smiling either. He didn't even notice Danny's greeting at all. Danny felt confused.

"Rachel, there's something you should know." Danny heard Sam's voice from behind him. "Danny was found stabbed in you home. Joel found him barely alive, but got him here a fast as possible. Before you woke up, he went to go see if there was any news from the ER." Sam's voice was shaking. Danny turned around in shock. Rachel's face was already stained with tears.

"So, it wasn't a dream?" Danny said aloud. Still, no one moved. He turned back to Joel.

"I have some not so good news." Joel muttered. "Danny's in a coma."

"WHAT?!" Rachel cried out. She began to weep. "How long?" She muttered.

"They aren't sure. But one thing _is_ for certain, Danny will live." Joel said, with no emotion in his voice.

His words did nothing to soothe Rachel. "Oh god," She said. Sam embraced her, and rocked her gently. "Why him? Why now?"

Joel shrank into a nearby chair. Tucker, Valerie, and Dani sat silently in their spots.

"I'm right here!" Danny shouted, unable to believe what he was hearing. He walked over to Valerie, and got up in her face. "Look at me! Can't you see me?!" He ran over to Tucker, who had a blank expression. "Tucker! I'm right here! I'm fine! Just look!" Still no response.

Sam let go of Rachel, after her weeping turned to silent tears. Sam stood, and left the room with Joel. They walked right past Danny.

Danny screamed with anger. He felt something burning his cheeks, and he realized it was his own tears. He went over to Rachel's bed and sat on it.

"H-he....." She began, sort of talking to herself. The others were still listening. "He might never get to know his son."

"My....." Danny's tears poured from his eyes even more. "My _son_? I have a boy?" He looked around the room at everyone. "Where is he? Where?" He looked back at Rachel, who was holding her bottom lip.

"Is everything alright?" Danny heard from his left. He turned his head slowly, and saw a nurse carrying a bundle, coming through the door. Friends nodded, even though they knew nothing was alright. The nurse put the bundle in Rachel's waiting arms. Rachel thanked her, and the nurse left.

Danny stared at the bundle. Rachel moved the blanket out of the way, so she could see her baby's face. Danny leaned forward, nearly coming into contact with Rachel's head. His tears flowed down his cheeks, and he was overcome with sadness and joy.

"T-that's....." He whispered. He stared at the baby in Rachel's arms. He looked just like Danny. The same face, same hair, same skin tone, and the same eyes. The baby stared at his mother, than looked straight at Danny. And Danny was sure the baby saw him.

"My boy." Danny smiled and sniffed, reaching out a gloved finger. The baby reacted, and reached out of the blanket and grabbed his fathers finger. There was an electric shock between the two. The baby stared up at Danny with wide blue eyes.

"Do you see me?" Danny cooed. "Can you see me, baby boy?"

The baby made no sound, but never took his eyes off of Danny, and clenched his finger with all of his strength. Danny moved his finger up and down, and the baby's tiny fist moved with it.

"What is Milo Jack _doing_?" Danny heard Valerie ask. He didn't turn around. He ignored her. But then he realized something she said.

"Milo Jack?" He asked the baby. "Milo Jack Fenton is your name, baby?"

"I-I'm not sure." Rachel replied to Valerie. "This is the first time he's actually moved without crying!"

"That's because Daddy's here." Danny cooed more.

"Rachel, doesn't he look like he's waving?" Tucker piped up.

"Yeah," Rachel said softly. "Who are you waving to, sweetheart?"

Then, the baby smiled at Danny. A genuine smile, not one that a baby just gives by accident. The boy was not even a day old, and he was already smiling.

"D-Do you see your father, Milo?" Rachel asked. Her and Danny leaned even closer to get a better view. "Do you see Daddy up there?"

The baby continued to smile and move his hand.

"It could be possible." Dani said. "I remember, that time where all my energy was dissipating those years ago. My ghost half left my body, and I wasn't seen or heard at all. It could be happening to Danny, right?"

"You have it exactly, little cousin." Danny whispered

"I don't know." Rachel said. She lay her head against the pillow, looking tired and sad all at the same time.

Reluctantly, Danny decided it was time to visit his comatose self. He didn't want to leave, though. He wanted to stay in the room, and watch his baby and his wife sleep. He slid his finger out from the baby's fist, and Milo's little arm dropped to it's side. Rachel watched, amazement slowly coming to her eyes. Danny leaned forward, and put his lips to his baby's head. He stayed there for a little while, enjoying the scent and sight of his own flesh and blood. The baby fell asleep only a little while after Danny kissed him.

"I love you, Milo Jack Fenton." He whispered to the boy. "More than anything in the entire universe."

Danny leaned over the baby and touched his forehead to Rachel's. He closed his eyes, smiling. "I am so proud of you." He whispered to her. As if she heard him, Rachel gasped, and thick blue ghost sense slipped out of her mouth.

Everyone stared as Rachel's breathing became irregular. "D-Danny? Is that you?" Tears slid down Rachel's cheeks. Danny kissed them away, and kissed her cheek. He put his mouth to her ear.

"I love you." He said barely above a whisper. "I know you know that, but I think you just needed to hear it right now. I-I'm so sorry." He kissed her cheek one last time, before getting off the bed.

"Oh, Danny!" Rachel sobbed. She held Milo tightly to her chest, and whispered so softly, only Danny could hear.

"Come back to us, please, Danny."

"I will. That's a promise." Danny walked regretfully from the room. He went into the hallway, put his back to a wall, and slid down it. He put his head in his hands, and sobbed.

He didn't know how long he was sitting there, but he soon heard someone mumbling his name. He lifted his head, to see a nurse talking to a doctor.

"He is in Room 105, doctor." The nurse said. By the time she said "doctor", Danny was already floating through the ceiling onto the appropriate floor. He counted the rooms, until he reached his own. He phased through the door.

Human Danny, lay peaceful on the hospital bed. His black hair was messy, and he had cuts all over his face. Ghost form Danny walked over to the bed. He stared at himself for a long time. Then, he growled. He screamed, knowing no one could hear him anyway.

"PLASMIAS!"

He flew from the hospital, and began his way to Wisconsin.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

OH YEAH! How do you like that?! Was it worth it?!?!

Please read and review (but no flames)! I'll update soon!

JaknDaxfreak811


	14. Chapter 13: Life and Death

Very good cliff hanger, no?

Plasmias is dead meat, and if he gets butchered, there may be other villainous beings who want to get their hands on Baby Milo.....

Well, time to read!

On to the next!

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny flew through the cloudy, afternoon sky. Normally, he would be enjoying the fresh air, the cool breeze on his face, and the sun shining on his pale skin wherever it peeked out of the clouds. Today may have been a fantastic day for a new life, but a new death was in order.....

Danny checked his watch. It was about one o'clock in the afternoon, and he realized that Rachel and possibly one of the girls was going with her and the baby to get his picture taken. How he wished he was holding his own son. He wanted to be with his family and friends more than anything in the whole universe. But, Danny was way past Wisconsin's border, and he was about to descend to Vlad Masters/Plasmias's mansion.

Going intangible, he flew through the roof of the castle-like building, and landed in a library room. It was a good thing no one could see him; this would just make Vlad's death more frightening and painful.

Danny smiled without emotion. He had always hesitated over if he should or shouldn't kill a human being. But, then he would tell himself that Vlad was no human, he was a monster. Now, it didn't matter if he wanted to kill or not. He wanted his loved ones to be safe, and to do that, he would have to get rid of the monster.

"Why, Daniel! How wonderful to see you! Out of your body so soon, my boy?"

Danny spun around, to see Masters come out of his not-so-secret lab, who's entrance was behind a fireplace.

"You can see me?!" Danny asked incredulously. Vlad chuckled menacingly, walking over to a large chair and plopping onto it.

"Well, I was very sure that I'd see your dead face around here sometime soon. I mean, when your human half dies, your spirit lives on, does it not?" He smirked and stroked a fluffy white cat, that had, to Danny's great horror, a collar with a tag that had the name "Maddie" on it. It appeared out of no where, and jumped onto Vlad's lap. "Besides, since none of your friends are half ghost, and Rachel is heartbroken, I am the only one besides other ghosts who can see you!"

_So, _Danny thought, _he thinks I'm dead? Well, this is going to be more fun than I thought._

"Yeah, I am dead, and now, I'll never be able to see my son grow up, or live with the love of my life, or have a family." He put on a semi-false sad face.

Vlad looked upset for a moment, then shook his head, as if trying to forget something. He stood up and walked to the entrance of the lab again, expecting Danny to follow. He followed closely behind, the cat nipping at his intangible heels.

They soon reached the lab, and Danny took note of the sharp objects in the room.

"You know, Daniel, I really didn't want to kill you. But, you would have just gotten in my way anyway." The evil halfa said.

"Yeah, I can hear the sorrow in your voice." Danny muttered sarcastically. Vlad narrowed his eyes, turned away from Danny, and walked over to a computer.

"No, no. I want you to know that I am truly sorry."

"Then why did I die? Why did you kill me?" Danny asked, picking up a scalpel, making his way around the dissection table.

"Like I said, you were just going to get in my way." Vlad turned around, his eyes closed. Danny hid the scalpel behind his back, as Masters ran a hand over the table. "Too bad you never got your shot."

Danny sighed. "You're right, Vlad." He turned invisible, and started sinking through the floor. "It is too bad I never got a chance to kill you. It is also too bad for you that my second chance is now."

Before Vlad could react, Danny thrust upward through the floor underneath the villain, and pushed him onto the table. Automatically sensing ectoplasmic energy, the ghost-proof straps wrapped around Vlad's wrists and ankles. His breath had been taken when he was hit, and shock spread across his face. Danny floated above him, turning the scalpel in his hand, observing it. Maddie the cat meowed loudly.

"What? How?" Vlad stuttered, "You're dead! It cannot be true! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Danny laughed humorlessly. "I can _so _do this! I'm going to torture you until you beg for death."

"No Daniel! Don't be stupid! You cannot kill, you're just a nineteen year old boy!" Masters yelled helplessly.

Danny laughed again. "I am young, it is true. It doesn't mean I won't kill you, using all the anger I've held onto for you!"

Vlad squirmed uselessly, trying to escape Danny's wrath. Danny floated down, straddling the evil halfa, holding the scalpel above him. Danny smirked, a hint of evil in his eye.

_Pay back time, _He thought.

"So," Danny began, "Where should the dissection start?" He put the scalpel to Vlad's cheek, "Maybe, we'll mess up your ugly face!"

Vlad whimpered, cowering under Danny. Danny enjoyed his reaction. He moved the tool down to Vlad's chest, making a niche in his neck before reaching it. "Maybe, we can carve out your black, disgusting heart!"

"No!" Masters cried out.

"You're right." Danny said, moving the scalpel slowly towards the villain's stomach. "Maybe we should just start with cutting off where the sun doesn't shine!" Vlad screamed and twisted underneath the ghost boy.

"Daniel! You aren't a cold blooded killer! Don't become me!"

The fear in the man's eyes made Danny demur for a moment. But, the anger soon returned, and Danny placed the scalpel above Vlad's bellybutton, gritting his teeth.

"I will _never_ become you." He shoved the tool into Masters's stomach. Vlad gaped and yelled, blood coming out of his mouth. Disgusted, Danny decided to get it over with. From the stomach, he moved the scalpel up to Vlad's chest, then removed it. He had created a vertical line of blood on the man's body.

Vlad was dead soon after that, his cold, lifeless eyes open wide, staring at nothing in particular.

Since there was now a lifeless body on the dissection table, the ghost-proof straps unwound themselves from Masters. Danny gasped and jumped off the table, hands shaking. He stared at his hands, more disgusted then before.

The white, fluffy cat called Maddie jumped onto the dissection table. She meowed pawing at the body. Blood stained her paws, and she then began licking the blood from the dead man's wound.

Danny gagged and ran to the sink. He ran the water, held onto both sides of the sink, and sobbed. He began cleaning the blood off his shiny white gloves (and other parts of his suit), and the weapon. When he thought he was ready to face the dead body again, he turned and walked over to the table. There was a big green button, which he recognized as the ghost portal opener, pressed it so the doors opened, picked up the red and white cat, and tossed it into the Ghost Zone. He then pushed Vlad's body off the table, went around it, and dragged the man over to the entrance of the Ghost Zone.

"Good riddance." He muttered through tears, and pushed the body through the portal.

After standing at the entrance for a while, watching the body float out of sight, he sterilized everything as best as he could. He thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. He went over to the chemical cupboard, chose some powerful looking substances, then went over to the portal, his back facing it. He poured all of the chemicals onto the floor directly in front of the portal, so they melded together. The floor began to sizzle, and just as Danny thrust himself backwards into the portal, the man-made entrance exploded.

_So no one could get in, _He thought to himself, _Or out._

What would he do now? Killing Vlad definitely saved many people, maybe even the world. But, that didn't help him physically. He was in a coma. He couldn't see his family, and the only ones who could touch him, see him, hear him, and use their other senses around him, were Vlad (who was obviously not going to use any of his senses anytime soon) and his own son. He had to do something.....

It hit him then. He would go visit an old, or rather, ageless friend.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

There it was. The enormous, broken clock tower. Danny wondered if Clockwork still hung around there. He thought looked abandoned, but, then again, it always looked that way.

Danny floated through the broken double doors, unsure of what the master of all time could do about his current situation. He floated up the tower stairs, and saw the ghost looking out the large, shattered window.

"Why, look who it is!" The ghost said, turning around. He was currently around the age of twenty or thirty, but soon, Danny knew, he would probably age or become younger. "I knew you'd come soon."

Danny smiled a little bit at Clockwork's reaction. "Good to see you, Clockwork. I was wondering if you could help me-"

"So, you're a daddy, now. Married to a lovely girl, living in a nice house, and-oh!- the child has powers!" The ghost interrupted.

Danny smiled again, and scratched his head, "Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to talk to

you about. You see, I'm in a coma right now, and I'm not sure how long I will be in it. I know you won't be able to, well, wake me up, but I was thinking maybe you could.....well, I want to be able to be with my family and friends. I want them to see me, feel me, you know what I mean?"

Clockwork phased into a small child and scratched his blue chin. "I'll see what I can do." Danny followed the ghost down the ground level, and the went up to the Time Portal. Clockwork moved his staff around and fiddled with the portal, until an image came up. The image showed Rachel, holding Milo Jack Fenton, with someone who surprised Danny: Joel. He was at her bedside, a concerned look on his face. Sam soon walked in the room with two coffees.

Danny sighed. "There they are. Joel is the one who saved me. He must be protective over Ray now that I'm....." He trailed off, watching his baby's sleeping face.

Clockwork glanced at the ghost boy and sighed. "You must understand, this process may take a few days. I need to make you whole. Do you understand me?"

Danny nodded. "It is all worth the wait."

"You're welcome to stay, until the process is complete. There is a loft just up those other stairs." Clockwork pointed to the set of spiral stairs across from the stairs they had just came down.

Danny thought for a moment. "I suppose it's best if I stayed here." He landing on his feet, he walked over to the stair case, and began to climb.

When he was out of sight, Clockwork sighed. "That boy has been through the worst of times......"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Ready to go, Rachel? It is getting late."

The girl turned around from the window, not taking her eyes off of the baby boy in her arms. She was dressed in comfortable black sweat pants and a violet tee-shirt. Her things were on the hospital bed, packed into a duffel bag. Rachel Fenton was ready to go home with her son.

"Yeah, let's go home." She replied to Sam Manson. Sam picked up the duffel bag, checked around the hospital room one last time, then guided Rachel to a wheel chair.

"I don't understand." Rachel muttered emotionlessly. "Why do they make you go in a wheel chair when you leave? I am perfectly capable of walking!"

Sam laughed as she wheeled Rachel out of the room, and down the hall. "You've been in bed for five days! You need to stay seated!" They came to the elevator, and began riding it down.

Rachel looked up at Sam, sticking her tongue out. "Who do you think you are, Miss Manson? My mother? My own mother wasn't even here for me!" She sighed, "She probably would have made it worse though. I mean, did you see how she reacted when I said I was going to marry Danny? Did you see how she reacted to me telling her I was _pregnant_? I mean, a normal mother could freak out about their child getting married at an early age, but it was to be expected that we were going to have children."

Sam shook her head, clicking her tongue. "I know what you mean, Ray. Take my mother, for example. She hated Danny and Tucker way back when, and now after she has warmed up to them, she hates Joel. I could seriously scream at that woman!"

The girls laughed, exited the elevator, and went over to the front desk.

"Signing out?" The secretary asked, smiling down at Rachel. Sam nodded, giving the secretary the patient's name. She signed a paper on a clipboard, the wheeled Rachel out of the hospital.

"So long, North Mercy!" Rachel waved a hand, and looked down at the baby in her lap. Sam snorted.

"Alrighty, Ray, Joel should be here soon. I'm sleeping over tonight, by the way. We're all taking shifts on taking care of you." Before Rachel could protest, Sam went on, "There is no way you can take care of this baby on your own, without Danny. You need us, and we're here for you."

Joel's black Grand Prix Pontiac came speeding around the corner, not even a second later.

He stepped out of the car, and rushed to the girls' sides.

"If you drive us to Rachel's like that, I don't think any of us will live." Sam muttered, helping Joel get everyone and everything into the car.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

".....going to pick up my bags! Be back soon!" Sam shouted, closing the front door of the apartment behind her. Rachel heard her, but was not listening.

Instead, she was in her and Danny's bedroom, watching her baby boy coo in the basinet.

"I'm so sorry, Milo." She whispered, stroking the baby's cheek. He looked up at her with large, round, blue eyes. "Daddy isn't here with us. I'm not sure if he'll be with us for a while."

She jumped slightly, as an ice-cold hand touched her shoulder.

"Don't think such things." The familiar voice of Rachel's love came from behind her. She didn't dare turn around. She continued to stroke the baby's cheek. "Hallucinations."

"Look at me." The voice said.

Rachel shook her head, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. "I can't deal with my imagination right now."

Milo smiled and make a squeaking sound. Two white-blue rings formed around his stomach. They split, and Rachel watched curiously. His hair turned white, eyes went lime green, and his skin turned even paler than natural. He reached up with both arms, and looked like he was trying to touch something.

Rachel smiled. "Just like his daddy."

"Rachel, just look at me! I went through a lot just to get this far!" Danny protested. Rachel finally gave in, and looked to her left.

In the flesh and in his ghost-form, stood someone Rachel wanted to see since the day Milo had been born.

"Now that I've 'looked' at you," Rachel began, "can you please leave me alone? It's bad enough that I've seen other things, and had nightmares about that Donias ghost that nearly killed me some years ago! It's like everything is coming back to haunt me! Now, I have to see _you_, and tell myself you aren't real!" Her tears came down harder now. Danny had a very puzzled look on his face. He went over to her, bent down onto his knees, and looked her in the eyes.

"Listen to me, Rachel." He said softly, "I.....am.....here! I will prove it to you." He took her face into his hands, brought his face to hers, and kissed her fiercely. Rachel's ghost sense slipped from her lips, and hovered in the air before dissipating.

When Danny finally let her go, she gasped and threw her arms around him. Sobbing into his shoulder, she kept apologizing while Danny consoled her.

"How? When? What happened?" She gasped in between sobs. Danny buried his face in her neck, hugging her tighter.

"I'll explain it all tomorrow. Call Sam up, and tell her someone is taking care of you." he whispered, reaching around Rachel to get the phone. Not wanting to let him go, she made the phone call. Sam argued for a few minutes, but then agreed to stay home.

Rachel tossed the phone onto the bed and wrapped herself in Danny. He put his forehead to hers, and played with her hair.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered.

Rachel kissed him quickly and laughed. "It isn't your fault. You were in trouble. Speaking of trouble, thank you so very much for showing your son how to change into ghost-form. Just look at how ridiculous he looks!"

The couple stood and peaked into the basinet. Danny chuckled.

"He doesn't look ridiculous! He looks like _me_!" He picked Milo up, and held him close. The baby phased into human form, and smiled up at his father.

The new family sat there for hours, enjoying what time they had together.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Hope you liked this gory, romantic, action packed chapter!

I'll update soon!

JaknDaxfreak811


	15. Chapter 14: Oh, Baby

I've been busy lately, so sorry for the wait! I really hope you enjoy this chapter, because it is going to show the hard times Rachel and Danny are going through. The hardest thing, though, is waiting for Danny's human form to wake up from the coma.

Who knows? It might never happen…..

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny lay on his and Rachel's bed early the following morning, watching his wife sleep, and listen to his baby cooing from the monitor on the bedside table. He had a frustrated frown on his pale face. He thought deep and hard about his situation. When would he wake up? How long would he have to wait? Would he _ever _wake up?

He jumped slightly as the baby hiccuped into the monitor and began to whine. Rachel rolled over, but remained comatose. Danny kissed her forehead, and floated through their bedroom wall. He went into the baby's room, and saw him wiggling in his metallic, ghost-proof crib (complements of their closest friends). He smiled, landed lightly on his feet, and quietly went to the crib's side. Unlocking the defense system, he reached into the crib and placed a hand on his son's black-haired head.

"Hey, Milo," He said softly, "Hey, buddy." Milo Jack Fenton looked up at Danny and hiccuped again. Blue mist escaped from his lips, and his big blue eyes squinted in annoyance. He whined, and kicked his legs.

Danny chuckled and scooped up his little boy. He went over to the rocking chair near the window and sat down. He gently rocked the chair and let Milo squeeze his finger.

"You've got a strong grip, little man," He said, smiling, "You're also going to be a lot of trouble, as you get older."

As if he understood, Milo made a raspy sound that came from the back of his throat and smiled. He was wearing sky-blue feet-pajamas, and kicked his little blue feet again. He accidentally kicked his father in the chest.

"Whoa there, buddy," Danny laughed, "Save it for the bad guys." he stood and took Milo over to the changing table. "Um…..I'm not too sure how to do this, but I'll try my best….."

He unbuttoned the pajamas, and took off the diaper. He tossed it into a waste basket, and, placing a hand on Milo's stomach to make sure he didn't roll off the table, he took out a new diaper from a drawer.

"Okay," He muttered, "Here we-"

He went intangible just as urine showered through him. Milo hiccuped again, squirming nervously because of the empty space that was his father. Danny turned tangible again, and strapped the diaper to the little devil.

"Got'cha!" He said, removing the wet pajamas from the baby. He put them into a hamper, went into a drawer, and pulled out a deep red set of feet-pajamas. He put them on the boy, and cradled him in his arms.

"Now, that was just plain nasty." He muttered. Milo's eyes flashed green, and his smiled.

Danny thought for a moment, then phased his head out the window. It was a beautiful February morning, not very cold at all, to his surprise. It was a gray sky, which would be perfect camouflage for flying. It gave him an idea.

He went quietly with Milo down the hall to the kitchen to the note pad on the fridge. He shifted Milo to one arm, and picked up a pen with the opposite hand. He pulled off the cap with his teeth, and wrote:

_Ray (Mommy),_

_Took the little guy out for his first flight. Wanted to let you sleep-you need it. Don't worry, we'll be fine. We'll be back soon, maybe before you wake up._

_Love you more than anything,_

_Milo and Daddy_

Danny put the cap back on the pen, and pulled the note off the fridge, smiling at the fact that he was finally a "daddy". He went back down the hall, to his room, and placed the note next to Rachel, where he had previously been laying. He stroked her cheek lovingly, then went over to the window, smiling at his baby.

"Ready to go, Milo Jack?" He whispered. He phased through the window, and flew towards the sky. Milo huddled close to Danny, wind rippling through his jet black hair. His fist went to Danny's chest, and he tensed up in his father's arms. Danny planted a kiss on his baby's head, and flew high over Amity Park. Memories flooded through him as he flew over Casper High School. He saw several teenagers outside on campus, wearing light sweaters and jackets. The school looked dark, because of the cloudy day, which reminded Danny of the thousands of ghost fights he had in the halls.

He also remembered when Dash Roberts and his group of thugs would beat up on him and Tucker almost every day. He wondered what dash was doing right now.....probably stuck working at Nasty Burger the rest of his life. The thought made him snicker. He wondered if him and Paulina were still together, and remembered crushing on her most of his freshman year.

Danny missed being a careless, reckless teenager, but only because he missed being with his friends. He was invisible to them now. Only Rachel could see him, and it was all he needed, but he wanted more.

He was going to have to wait, though.

Milo shivered in his arms, and he held him closer. The little boy squeezed his eyes tight, and his hair turned a snowy white. He opened one lime-green eye, and looked up at Danny. He was still tensing up, probably a little nervous and chilly from the flight. Danny stared down at him quizzically, and the child soon relaxed. Milo flashed back to his human self (Danny noted that he didn't have any ecto-rings that would help him change. He guessed it was because he wasn't in control of his powers yet.), and his eyelids drooped slowly. He eventually leaned his head against Danny's chest, and fell asleep.

Danny smirked, a flew towards the park in the center of Amity park.

It was weird, being a full ghost. He felt light and full of energy. He wasn't tired anymore, and he could see everything more clearly than before. Everything he saw stood out to him, like he just used window cleaner on his eyes. He kind of liked his new form, but of course, he would take his life back over anything.

He felt something warm slide down his cheek, and realized it was a tear. He let it drip off this jaw, and fall like a drop of rain down to the Earth. He suddenly felt the urge to see Rachel, and spun around, flying in the direction of his home.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Rachel smiled when she read Danny's note. It was good that Milo bond with the ghost half of his father.

She heard a _whoosh_ of air behind her, and turned around. Danny was standing in the living room, holding his son, smiling. Rachel went over to him, and swiftly kissed his cheek.

"Welcome back."

Danny grinned. "I'll be right back." He started walking down the hallway, and Rachel followed. The walked into Milo's room, and Danny put the sleeping baby in his crib.

"Your a natural, Danny." Rachel whispered. Danny turned to her and swept her up into his arms. He phased through the wall into their room and lay Rachel on the the bed. He nuzzled her face.

"Your not half bad yourself."

He lay on top of her, and stroked her cheek, running a hand down her side. "I know I say this a lot, but I really love you."

Rachel smirked, and began playing with a strand of Danny's snowy white hair. "I love you, too." She ran her hands through his hair, and Danny could sense the urgency through her fingertips. Rachel looked into his eyes.

"I miss you Danny." She whispered.

Danny nodded, "I know." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers. Rachel closed her eyes, and her brows furred in concern. Danny bit her bottom lip reassuringly, then angled his head to kiss her again. Rachel's ghost sense went crazy, and she laughed against his lips. He smiled, his lips trailing down her neck to her collarbone.

"Danny?" Rachel asked, "Remember when we were laying here, just hanging out one day when I was pregnant with Milo? And we weren't doing anything, really, but we were just kind of laughing and choosing names for the baby. Remember that?"

Danny closed his eyes, lay his head on her chest, and listen to her heart beat. It reminded him of his own; the one he couldn't hear. "I remember. What about it?"

Rachel smiled. "That's probably one of my favorite memories."

Danny smiled. "Me too. Tell me another."

She thought. "I loved it when you would come and sneak into my room. That was.....nice....." She smirked.

Danny laughed. "I loved doing that. Sneaking around was fun." He sighed. "Tell me another great memory. I like hearing them."

Rachel was silent in thought for a moment. Danny brought his face to hers, and kissed her again. Her eyes lit up.

"Oh, I've got one. It's probably one of the best memories. Definitely makes the top of my list."

Danny leaned his forehead against hers. "Tell me."

She giggled. "Our wedding night. The first night we were finally married. I had never been so happy in my entire-"

But, she couldn't finish her sentence. Danny had straddled her, grabbed her face in his hands, and forcefully kissed her on the lips. Rachel arched her back and wrapped her legs around Danny's waist. He pulled her into his lap, and ran his hands down her back. Rachel pulled down the zipper on the front of Danny's jumpsuit, exposing his pale chest. She felt the hard bumps on his abdomen, then threw her arms around his neck. He slipped out of the suit, kicked it to the floor, and gently pushed Rachel back onto the bed.

Rachel gasped for breath, and Danny forgot that she needed more oxygen than him at the moment. Rachel's ghost sense went off, and, for the first time in a while, she turned into the Angel of Penance. Danny grinned, and put his hand on her thigh, kissing her again. Not used to using her powers, this simple act caused her to change back into human form again. She laughed, and kissed Danny harder.

After a minute or so, Danny stopped kissing her to give her some air. He looked deep into her eyes, and Rachel smiled.

"Danny, I-"

Danny gasped, sitting up. He convulsed and clutched his chest with both of his hands, and Rachel sat up in fear. Danny's hands clenched into fists, and he squeezed his eyes shut, screaming.

Then, he disappeared. Just like that.

"DANNY! DANNY!" Rachel yelled, waving her hands in front of her, trying to feel for her love. Milo Jack was crying in his room, and Rachel leaped off the bed, running to him. She stepped into the room and gasped.

The baby's lime green ghost sheild was up, as well as another blue shield coming from the inside of the crib. Clockwork was standing over him. As if he sensed Rachel's presence, he turned around, smiling.

Before she could speak, the ghost said, "Just checking up," and vanished.

Milo's shield went down, and he stopped crying. He was in ghost form, and changed back into a human when his mother approached him. She scooped him up, and clutched him to her chest.

The phone began to ring.

Rachel hurried to the kitchen, tears beginning to pour over her cheeks. She looked at the caller ID, not recognizing the number. She picked it up, and switched Milo to her free arm.

"H-hello?"

"Mrs. Fenton?" A deep, male voice asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"This is Dr. Davidson, from North Mercy. I've been treating your husband since he went into that coma a few days ago. I think he is waking up." The doctor cleared his throat. "I suggest you come on down as soon as possible."

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

I'm really, very sorry about the wait. Summer is a busy part of the year, you know?

Thanks for reading-I'll update soon!

JaknDaxfreak811


End file.
